Fairy Tail: The Unbreakable Bonds
by bluegreen25
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is finally A change in age leads to new changes for Lucy and everyone else in the Fairy Tail Will the obvious finally be clear to the denser members? And what's with these new troubles the guild is facing? Let's not forget about a certain warning given to .. Clearly there's a new adventure at Mainly: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale
1. Chapter 1

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy!" A certain fire dragon slayer said to his guild mates. They were currently in a certain blonde's room making some last minute preparations. It was her birthday, and they were planning a special surprise party. After all it's not every day that you turn eighteen, right?

"What is it now Natsu?" Asked a slightly ticked off Erza, which was not a pretty sight considering she could re-equip in merely a few seconds and knock you out in less than a split second.

"Yea this better not be another stupid comment flame brain," Said an irritated Gray.

"Wanna go at it ice princess?" Natsu tempted, with a fiery aurora around him.

"You're on matchstick."

"Why you—"

"Now's not the time to be brawling like idiots!" Erza screamed, knocking out both boys in the process.

Wendy and the two exceeds sweat dropped, causing Happy to murmur 'Erza is scary.'

"Natsu-san, everyone, I think that Lucy-san is coming." Wendy stated, trying to bring some sense into her older companions.

This caused them all to panic and start going at a super high speed to try and finish decorating Lucy's room. They some-what regretted not telling team Shadow Gear to come; Jet would've been so useful right now. However, at the beginning they didn't even know about Lucy's birthday until three days prior.

* * *

It all started when Natsu and Happy barged into Lucy's apartment, just like any other day. Apparently Lucy had seen this coming because she left a note on her bed that read:

_Went out to buy some food since certain some bodies finished it all! Happy, please don't let Natsu burn down my room. If you do there will be a tasty fish with your name on it. Be back later. ~Lucy_

Of course Happy had to listen to what Lucy said; after all there was fish at stake! Although they didn't destroy her room, they took this as an opportunity to do some snooping. Lucy probably had tons of embarrassing stuff they could use to their advantage. Natsu's instinct told him to go to Lucy's desk, which was always filled with interesting things. He had looked through some books that Lucy was currently reading and saw some story ideas that Lucy was considering for a side novel. However, what caught the dragon slayer's eyes the most was a letter that has not been sealed into an envelope yet, which read:

_Dear Mama, _

_It's been a while since I've written to you. I wonder how you and Papa are doing right now. I have to admit that despite knowing that you two are fine, I do get lonely sometimes. But don't worry I have my friends at Fairy Tail to cheer me up. You remember right? There's Erza, whose super strong and really beautiful; Gray, who has a bad habit of stripping but is a really dependable friend; Wendy, whose very cute and kind, Charla and Happy, who are exceeds a really rare type of cats, amazing right?; and finally Natsu, who is the best friend I've ever had, he's gotten me through a lot and it's thanks to him that I met such wonderful people in the first place. Anyways Mama, I'm writing you a small reminder that my birthday is three days away. It's kind of strange because I was supposed to be eighteen several years ago, but due to the events during the S-class preparations its happening this week. I'm not expecting anything and its okay. I haven't told anyone at the guild when my birthday is because I know how out of hand they get. Plus it wouldn't be the same without you and Papa. Don't worry though I enjoy the simplicity. Oh well I have to go for now, I just remembered that my refrigerator is empty thanks to Natsu and Happy. I'll write back soon._

_Love always,_

_Lucy Heartfillia _

Both Natsu and Happy couldn't help but smile at the letter. That's when Natsu decided to take the letter and show it to the others at the guild before Lucy came back. He and Happy rushed over and made sure to show only the people in the letter. Erza was shocked and slightly blushed at the short description Lucy had wrote about her. All the others followed and that's when it was decided to throw Lucy a surprise party. They decide between themselves to not tell anyone else because of their blonde friend clearly not wanting anything 'big'. However, Gray suggested they tell Mira.

"Why would we tell her?" Questioned Carla.

"Well if we tell Levy, she'd probably tell Jet, Droy, and Gajeel. Then if Gajeel finds out Juvia will and then before you know it Lucy's birthday will be everything she didn't want."

They understood where Gray was going with this, well at least everyone excluding Natsu. They face palmed and explained they needed a distraction while they set up at Lucy's place. They needed someone who wouldn't tell a soul, and figured they could trust Mira because they knew she would respect Lucy's wish of not wanting to make a big deal about it, even if her birthday was kind of a big deal.

"Ara, Ara I think it's sweet what you guys are trying to do. No worries on the actual day I'll keep her here as long as I can," Mira said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**-Three Days Later-**

The guild was it's usually lively self. Lucy, wanting to take her mind off the fact that it was her birthday, was looking at the jobs posted on the board. 'Hmm I wonder what job would be good, maybe I should ask Natsu,' Lucy thought to herself before turning around to see none other than Mirajane.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy, hi, may I ask what you are doing."

"Eh, well I was actually thinking of going on a job."

"Ara, Ara, you're in luck. I just happen to have the perfect job."

"Really? Thanks Mira, I'll go tell Nat—"

That's when Mira grabbed her by the collar stopping Lucy from going any further.

"Actually Lucy, this is a one person job."

"What do you mean Mira?"

"W-well…" Mira sweat dropped. She didn't know what to say; or rather she didn't know how to say it. What would stall Lucy long enough for Natsu and the rest to finish decorating the blonde's apartment? She looked over to the bar counter, when she realized Kinana had accompanied Laki on a mission for the day. That's when the demon woman gained a smirk on her face. "Well Lucy I need you to help me around the guild for the day, since Kinana isn't here today."

Lucy stared blankly at the transformation mage before smiling. "Sure thing Mira!"

"Oh Lucy, one more thing!"

Lucy paused and turned, not knowing why she had a slightly queasy feeling in her stomach. "Yes Mira?"

"You absolutely must wear this!" Mira squealed, throwing Lucy some clothes.

"Where did you pull these from?" Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

Lucy didn't remember how long it was since she's felt this tired. She whined to herself and kept repeating to herself, 'How can Mira do this every day…' It turns out that Mira's job wasn't as easy as Lucy thought it would be, and Mira didn't exactly take it easy on Lucy either. She made Lucy dress up while serving and cleaning, serving, cleaning, serving, cleaning, serving, cleaning. Just thinking about it made Lucy's head spin. While doing this 'job', which she didn't even get paid for, she had forgotten all about her birthday. She sighed she hadn't even seen Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, or Carla.

"Eh how strange," Lucy now in deep thought, "Come to think of it those guys have been acting kind of strange lately." Lucy decided it was best to shake the feeling off.

Minutes later, she arrived at the outside of her apartment door. She slowly turned the doorknob. The lights were off, with the exception of the light to her desk lamp on when she entered. Panic automatically entered Lucy's brain. Her hands slipped down to her belt, which she was grateful that Mira had let her keep on, and onto her whip. "Is anyone there?" She shouted. Shuffling occurred and a flash made its way behind her. The main lights flickered on, blinding her in the process.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Lucy, now on the floor, blinked wildly. "Eh!?"

"Somethin' wrong Lucy?" Questioned Natsu, looking a little disappointed with her expression.

"Maybe she doesn't like what we planned for her," Said a sad Wendy.

"Lucy we are truly sorry, we should have considered your reaction more thoroughly," Erza stated, showing slight sadness as well.

This made Lucy snap back into reality. She looked up noticing how beautifully her room was decorated and then looked at her friends realizing how hard they must have worked to do this, all for her. Teary eyed she said, "Thank you." She then hugged Wendy and Erza.

"Hey! It was thanks to me you know!" Said Natsu, feeling slightly irritated for some strange reason.

Lucy let go of the two girls and turned in his direction and hugged him, "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "Lucy…" He began before being interrupted by Gray.

"Oi, not to interrupt but—"

Lucy then flung herself to Gray, thanking him as well, leaving him speechless. This pissed Natsu off, which made him 'accidentally' throw a flame on Gray's head.

"You got a problem ash for brains." Gray was now pissed, 'Why the hell would Natsu do that?'

"Do you got a problem bastard?"

Once again Natsu and Gray were going at it, and once again they were pummeled to the ground by Erza. "Don't you idiots know when to give up?" She said with a death glare. 'Such idiots, they better not ruin this for Lucy! Or they will face my wrath!'

"Yes ma'am" Muttered Natsu and Gray while on the floor.

While her older companions were at it yet again, Wendy and the two exceeds got out Lucy's cake, which was placed on the table along with her presents. That's when Carla put the candles gently onto the cake. Lucy's cake was taken care by Erza. It was chocolate with pink frosting that read 'Happy Birthday Lucy.'

"Is it okay?" Asked Erza.

"Yes, thanks," Replied Lucy.

"Ah! I'm so sorry everyone, I forgot to bring the matches," Wendy spoke.

"No problem Wendy," Said Natsu with a fist full of flame.

"Natsu be careful," Lucy warned.

"Don't worry," he said with his signature smirk.

Lucy had never seen Natsu use his fire magic so carefully. When he was done lighting the candles, her friends began singing to her. When they finished they told Lucy to blow out the candles.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Happy reminded.

Lucy thought for a moment, what did she wish for? For her parents back? No, that was too delusional. For her novel to be completed? No, that wasn't a really good wish. She turned to her friends and smiled. 'I wish we could be together forever.' That's when Lucy Heartfillia blew all the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Woohoo, time for cake!"

Erza slapped Natsu's hand, "Lady's first."

While they were eating cake, Wendy decided to stir some conversation with the birthday girl. "Lucy-san may I ask why you are dressed like that?"

"Eh, oh Mira made me wear this while I was helping her at the guild and I guess I was too tired to change back into my usual outfit."

That's when Natsu found himself staring at Lucy. He hadn't really noticed what she was wearing till Wendy pointed it out. Lucy was wearing a pink halter dress that went up to her mid-thigh. She had on matching shoes with her signature belt and her heart earrings, her hair was down. 'That look suits her,' Thought Natsu, 'She looks kinda cute... wait what?'

"Natsu is something wrong?" Lucy asked waving her hands in front of his face.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yea, I was just thinking, isn't it time to open your presents or something?"

"Guess flame brain is right, here Lucy this one's from me," Said Gray handing her a large box with yellow wrapping paper and a white bow.

Lucy opened it; it was a series of books that she's been wanting for quite a while.

"Thanks Gray!"

"No problem, I had Levy help me out on this one."

"You told Levy?" Asked Erza.

"No, I just asked if she knew what Lucy liked because I owed her."

"Well my turn, here Lucy," Erza placed a big green gift bag in front of Lucy.

It was multiple shirts and skirts that were really cute, and well picked out. Lucy's face lightened as she hugged the re-equip mage once more. Next were Wendy and Carla, who bought Lucy some perfume and lotion that were carefully wrapped with assorted colored ribbons.

"We had some help from Ichiya-san."

"Ah they look cute… and smell really good, thank you Wendy and Carla."

Last but not least was Natsu and Happy. It was a small pink case. Lucy opened the case only to find a simple key with the symbol of a crown on it.

"A platinum Gatekey?" Asked Lucy.

"Eh, yea the guy at the shop said it was really rare. Something about there's only two?"

"How much did it cost?"

"It was nine—" Happy started, only to be stopped by Natsu.

"That doesn't matter, do you like it?" Natsu asked in a little kid voice.

Lucy smiled for the hundredth time today, "Yes, thank you Natsu, Happy, everyone!"

* * *

~Hope it wasn't bad. Thanks for the read!~


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful celestial mage was in her sleeping attire, lying sound asleep on her bed with the covers over herself. Lucy found herself rubbing her eyes. Yesterday seemed too good to be true. To her, it was the best birthday ever, with the exception of the last birthday that she ever shared with her beloved parents, as a loving family. That for Lucy however was a long time ago. 'Eh? Was it all a dream?' She found herself shaking her head as she finally took a good look at her room.

"Those guys left a big mess!" She screamed with realization that it most certainly was not a dream. Although she was slightly angry at them for not cleaning up after themselves, she decided that it was okay because she had to admit that yesterday was everything she wanted, just as if someone read her…

"I'm going to kill him," Lucy said with a glare that was almost as scary as Erza's. She then summoned the Canis Minor, Plue. "Alright Plue let's get cleaning shall we? I have to get to the guild as soon as possible."

"Puru-pu?" The cute celestial being asked.

Lucy as if she understood, replied, "Oh no reason I just need to murder somebody today."

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the guild-**

"Everyone, I know that we were all tired yesterday from having a lot of fun at Lucy-san's place, but I still think we should have helped her clean up," Wendy somewhat scolded at her older guild mates.

Yesterday Lucy had fallen asleep on them and on the floor. While Erza suggested they change Lucy into a more appropriate attire to go to sleep in, Wendy insisted that they help Lucy with the cleaning while she was asleep. The others, with the exception of Carla, yawned and said that it would be best to go home because it was really late.

"Wendy is right," Carla defended, "It was very rude that we just entered her home without permission and left without cleaning." The white exceed said. Carla didn't like to impose or intrude on others which is why she reluctantly disagreed when Natsu and Happy went inside Lucy's apartment through the window and while Erza and Gray busted through the front door. The exceed sighed while Wendy sweat dropped.

"But Carla, Natsu and Gray would have been fighting and woken Lushii," Happy said, "And Erza would've gone overboard."

This caused Erza to glare at the poor blue cat and say, "I would watch my words." Erza herself wanted to be of some help to Lucy as well but saw her blond friend sleep peacefully that all she could do was carry Wendy on her shoulders along with the two exceeds, drag a sleepy Gray, and demand Natsu to place the sleeping Lucy on her bed and lock the door when he was finished.

"A-aye sir!" Replied Happy who like many others, feared Erza's wrath.

"Oi lets go check on—" Gray began only to be interrupted by Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was looking for you yesterday!"

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

Me and the others were sitting at a table when Juvia showed up to talk to Gray. I wanted to leave and go check up on Lucy, but knowing her that's not a good idea. Yesterday was better than I thought it would be, but Lucy fell asleep in the middle of all the fun. What a weirdo! I got kinda annoyed when Erza left me in charge of Lucy, not that I'm complaining. I had to carry her to her bed and the weirdo was smiling in her sleep! I wonder how long it's been since she got a real birthday party. Maybe I'll ask her later.

"Natsu~" I heard Mira call out to me.

I walked over to the bar counter, "Yea?"

"How was yesterday? Did Lucy like her party?" She said kinda excited.

"It was good and yea I guess."

"Natsu! Don't guess tell me everything!"

"Shouldn't you just ask Lucy then?" I asked, not really feeling like doin' a whole bunch of explaining.

"Your right! But anyways I wonder what's taking her so long to get to the guild, after all she forgot her other clothes here."

"Oh yea she was wearing that pink dress," I said remembering how Lucy was dressed yesterday.

"Ara, Ara so you were starring at her I see~"

"N-no." I said, which I didn't get, I mean I was looking at Lucy for a long time, but that's not staring! I just thought it was weird of her to not be in her usual outfit. Jeez, sometimes I wonder what's really going on in Mira's head.

"It's okay to be in denial Natsu. I'm sure Lucy would be happy to know that you noticed her in that cute outfit!"

"I'm not in denial!"

Mira giggled. I sweat dropped, maybe I shouldn't have come to talk to Mira…

* * *

**-Back at Lucy's apartment-**

**~NORMAL~**

Lucy had just finished getting out of the shower. She had finished cleaning half an hour ago. As a habit she was currently only in a bath towel and going to her drawer to get her outfit, when she realized that it was still in the hands of Mira at the guild.

"Well I could always wear some of the clothes Erza got for me."

She pulled out some black short-shorts and matched them with a navy blue short-sleeve that had a light blue star in the middle. She decided to leave her hair down due to her being in a hurry. She then grabbed her belt and the key Natsu and Happy got for her and headed out the door.

When she got to the guild she noticed that her team mates were all sitting at their usual table. She also noticed that Gray had a slight annoyed expression on his face and that Natsu had his head down while all the others were talking.

"Say Natsu, what did Mira say," Asked Happy.

"Don't ask," Was all the dragon slayer replied.

"Gray, where did Juvia go?" Questioned Erza.

"Mission." Gray stated bluntly.

That's when the celestial mage reached the table.

"Lucy-san!" Exclaimed Wendy.

"Hi everyone."

Natsu's head shot up. "Lucy!"

"Natsu…" Lucy said with a dark and fiery aurora around her.

"What's wrong?" Gulped Natsu, a little scared for his life at the moment.

"You read my letter didn't you!"

"Eh well…" Natsu began. "Don't be mad Lucy! I just wanted to do something nice, plus it's been a real long time since you got to celebrated you birthday right?"

Lucy blinked. 'Idiot, how do you know that?' She then smiled and pointed at Natsu's face. "I'll forgive you this one time… Thank you."

Natsu found himself smiling at his blond friend, "No problem!"

"Say Lushii~" Happy interrupted, "Did you make a contract with the key we bought you?"

"Um, no I haven't, I actually wanted to do that with you guys."

"Isn't it great Carla, I get to see how Lucy-san makes friends with her spirits!" Wendy said looking at her companion.

Carla nodded.

"I've always wanted to see how she does that," Said Gray.

"Yes, same here," Added Erza.

"Then watch carefully," Lucy winked.

"Don't you need to know the name of it and stuff?" Natsu asked.

"Eh, don't worry I did some research with Crux about it," Lucy said as a matter-o-fact. "Open, Gate of the Northern Crown…Corona Borealis!"

"Nothing's happening," Said Gray.

"Just give me a sec," Lucy replied, "Open, Gate of the Northern Crown…Corona Borealis!"

Natsu had his hands over his head, "Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Of course I am! I'm a celestial wizard after all!"

"Then why isn't it opening, hmm?" Natsu smirked.

"Umm, well…"

"Natsu-san, maybe the key you and Happy brought is broken." Said Wendy.

"Yes, I myself have heard of celestial key scams, maybe you two fell for it." Added Erza.

"What idiots, did you even make sure it was real?" Gray asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Guess you guys are right." Natsu then faced Lucy and looked at her apologetically with a sad smile and said, "Sorry Lucy," he extended his arm, "Give it here so we can go take it back and get you somethin' else."

Lucy clutched the key and held it close to her chest, "Why would you do that?"

"It doesn't work." Natsu stated bluntly.

"Yes it does! Maybe the spirit is just unavailable at the moment, besides you and Happy gave it to me, which means its special, so you can't take it back."

"Your choice," Natsu smiled. He was glad that Lucy thought his present was special, "In your face Gray! Lucy likes my present better!"

"He lllikes you~" Happy sang.

Before anyone could say anything, Mira came over, "Lucy!"

"Mira!" Lucy replied in response.

"We have a lot of talking to do~" Mira said while dragging Lucy to the bar counter.

"See you guys later," Lucy said.

What seemed to be forever was only about an hour. Lucy had just finished telling Mira every teensy detail that happened right after she left the guild yesterday till this very moment. And that's when the really topic Mira wanted to talk about came up.

"So Lucy I don't know how to say this," Mira said placing her hand on her chin as a form of thinking.

"Don't know how to say what Mira?" Lucy asked, with pure innocence.

"Well you may not want to hear this…"

"Mira!" Lucy insisted.

"Okay, okay well Lucy it's about your love life."

Lucy face palmed, "There's nothing there to say anything about."

"I'm not so sure about that Lucy, after all there's Natsu—"

"Natsu?" Lucy interrupted.

"Yes Natsu, you know your partner, the one you go on missions with, the one who goes to your apartment 24/7, _that _Natsu."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Mira I know who Natsu is. Anyways where are my clothes at?"

Mira was not very happy with Lucy's sudden change of subject, but decided to let it go… for now. Truth be told Mira had always seen a connection between Natsu and Lucy and they weren't the only pair she thought were destined for each other. Mira sighed as Lucy said she had to go finish cleaning her apartment, which was clearly a lie.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I walked out of the guild and headed for town. Hopefully Mira bought that lie, I didn't mean to lie to her but I had a feeling if I didn't leave at that moment she would bring up my love life again. As a girl I like talking about love, if it's not about my own. But the point is that she brought up Natsu, again, out of all people why him? It's not that I don't like the guy but we're nakama! I know there have been lots of incidents that may give people the wrong idea, but he's an idiot… and I don't want to change that, well maybe just a little. But the point is I want to be friends with Natsu forever just like with everyone else, I mean that was my wish, wasn't it?

"Ow," a girl had said.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, helping her up. I must have been really deep in thought to not even notice where I was walking!

"It's fine," The girl replied. She had on blue capris and a long sleeve pink shirt with a silver vest that was closed with golden buttons. She was thin and had long brown hair with blue eyes.

"My name's Lucy, what's yours?"

"Name's Bora," The girl said.

Suddenly an image of that creepy fire wizard appeared in my head, "Um isn't that a boy's name?"

The girls twitched, "Ah! Is it really!?" She signed before speaking once more, "Then please call me Bora-chan."

"If you insist."So random! I wonder where that came from.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

"By any chance do you want to go hang out later?" She asked in a very friendly way.

Lucy had a slight confused look on her face. "Sure Bora-chan, but can I ask why?"

"You seem like a real nice person and like you would be a really good friend Lucy-chan."

Lucy found herself smiling, "Well thanks Bora-chan so why don't we go now? I don't have any plans at the moment."

She then grabbed Lucy by her arm, "Sure! I know this really great place up ahead that sells great cookies!"

"Cookies huh?"

"Yes, we need lots of cookies! Especially you Lucy-chan, you're too skinny!"

She sweat dropped, "Eh, well I don't know about that."

"Nonsense, nonsense," Bora replied to the blond as they proceeded on, and with that she had one thought on her mind, 'Lucy Heartfillia, time to see if you really are worthy.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow these are some good cookies!" Said Lucy while happily munching on a snickerdoodle.

Bora nodded her head in response. She had invited Lucy to a local cookie store to try and become friends with the celestial mage for some strange reason. Though her motives are unclear, Lucy agreed to accompany her because she views Bora as a nice person. They were currently outside in the store's patio, sitting at their designated table. While Lucy was busy munching on her cookie, Bora was admiring the scenery, that is, until she decided to break the silence.

"So Lucy-chan I see you have a guild mark on your hand."

Lucy looked up and replied, "Yup," She smiled with crumbs on her face, "It's the Fairy Tail guild mark." She said flashing her hand.

"From the way you answered, you must really like the guild."

"Yes, I love Fairy Tail, it's filled with such wonderful people," She said thinking about her guild mates.

Bora smiled, "So friends are important to you?"

"Aren't they to everyone?"

"I'd hope so. So I noticed you have gate keys, are your spirits also friends or are they just tools to you?"

The way Bora asked the question seemed somewhat like she was interrogating her, but Lucy decided to ignore this. "I never use my spirits as shields or tools to help me at my own personal gain. I love my spirits, all of them, and I choose to fight alongside them because of that. They are my most precious friends."

Bora smiled upon hearing this, "I see…"

"So why the sudden question?"

"No reason… hey is that a platinum gate key?" She said pointing at the rare key that was in Lucy's possession.

"Yes, my friends Natsu and Happy gave it to me as a gift but…"

"But?"

"For some reason when I tried to summon the spirit, it wouldn't come out."

"Well a friend of mine is really into gate keys and that one you got is really rare, I heard you need to possess a large amount of magical power to summon that one."

"So you're saying I'm too weak to summon it?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you might possess the magical power, but maybe you just need to earn the keys trust before it can fully accept you."

Lucy held the key up and hugged it, which made Bora's eyes widen.

"You were given to me by a real precious friend so I know you and I will be the greatest of friends too," Lucy said to the key.

Bora giggled, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

**-Back at the Guild-**

**~Erza's POV~**

I was sitting at the usual table with my strawberry cake in front of me. Yesterday was nice, I admit. Lucy was a very close friend of mine that has also been through a lot. Yes, her party helped me take my mind off something, or rather some_one _that has been on my mind lately. Jellal. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

~Flashback~

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked the council member's chairman, Gran Doma.

He nodded in response, "It seems that he and that women, Meredy, escaped before we had a chance to confront them."

"Was confrontation necessary? They did help save the world along with the rest of us from peril."

"They are still criminals and must face consequences, now if you'll excuse me."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

I can't believe that Jellal, after finally seeing and talking with him after many years, is gone once again. That idiot, he could have at least said good-bye before leaving to who knows where. Then again it was probably best this way…

"Erza-san?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"I was wondering if everything was alright, you've been sticking your fork in and out of the cake."

"No Wendy, it's just I was thinking that's all. Sorry for worrying you."

Wendy clapped her hands together, "I'm glad, it's just that ever since Jellal-san's disappearance you have seemed off, I mean you rarely go on missions anymore."

I felt my face heat up. Was it really that noticeable? I coughed, "Excuse me." With that I went to the request board and picked up about twenty flyers. I then walked up to Mirajane and slapped them all on the counter. "I'm taking all of these."

Mira sweat dropped, "Ara, Ara are you sure?"

"No time for questions Mira, I must go," I said with a gleam in my eyes, which to others may have appeared a bit dramatic.

"Well okay, have fun!"

"Wait Erza-san!" I heard Wendy shout.

I turned with a sword now in my hands, "See you in a couple of weeks."

That's when I headed out the door. This will definitely get my mind off that. Losing my edge, humph, we will see about that.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

"Hey I just saw Erza walk out with a bunch of papers," Gray said to Mira, while taking a seat next to the sky dragon slayer.

"Ah yes, she suddenly requested to go on twenty solo missions," Replied the barmaid.

"Twenty?" Gray asked while thinking in his mind, 'That women is insane!'

"Wahh, it's all my fault!" Said Wendy, "I told her she doesn't really go on missions anymore."

"Well that's Erza for you, always taking things overboard." Gray stated, "By the way where is Carla and Happy?"

"They're with Pantherlily-san," Wendy replied in a much more relaxed tone.

"What about Natsu?"

"He headed out a while ago," Wendy said.

"Looks like everybody's gone." Gray stated while looking around the guild.

"Yes, even Lucy-san left after she finished talking with Mira-san."

Gray then turned to Mira, "What did you say that made Lucy run out that way?"

Mira smiled dearly at Gray, "Well she told me that she had to go finish cleaning her apartment because it was so dirty."

Wendy frowned and looked at the ice mage, "We should have helped her!"

Gray put his hands up as a form of defense, "O-oi it's not my fault Erza dragged us out of there, but if you feel we should have helped her why don't we go right now?"

"I think she would be done by now don't you?" Mira questioned, knowing that Lucy really didn't go home to clean.

Once again Wendy was down, leaving Gray in a worn out state, and leaving Mira feeling sorry that she had asked such a question in the first place. But all three mages had to agree that it was pretty relaxing at the guild for the moment. So they decided to take advantage of the quietness until…

"Oi Elfman why'd you punch me!?"

"Gray sorry I—"

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Gray, clothes." Cana stated bluntly before chugging down yet another barrel of beer, until it got knocked off her hands by Droy, who had bend down to pick up his spilled food. "Why you," Cana said with a glare and her cards now in her hands.

"Looks like the peace didn't last, right Wendy?" Mira said looking at the whole guild brawling with one another.

"Right." Wendy sweat dropped.

"It's just so lively isn't it Mira-nee?" Said the youngest Strauss sibling Lisanna, taking a seat in front of her sister.

"That's Fairy Tail for you," Mira added while a chair flew straight for her face.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at Magnolia Town-**

Natsu had headed out into town to try and find another gift for Lucy. Although his blond friend had said she didn't want to return the key, Natsu still felt bad that the key was useless. He didn't tell Happy about his gift hunt because he had ran off with Carla to go with Pantherlily and Gajeel on what the iron dragon slayer called a 'Neko Meeting', whatever that means. Natsu signed, the key was the first real present he had put a lot of thought into and it back fired. Now he had no idea what to get Lucy. So that's when he decided to go back to the guild and ask some girl for advice the next day, because another realization hit him. He had no money…

* * *

**-Back with Lucy-**

Lucy and Bora were just heading out of the store. In Lucy's hands she had some fire cookies for Natsu, some cinnamon cookies for Gray, some vanilla cookies for Erza, some chocolate chip cookies for Wendy, and some fish flavored for Happy and Carla.

"Lucy-chan do you have anywhere else you need to be?"

"Hmm," Lucy thought, "Not really, I was actually going to head to my apartment—" That's when Lucy stopped right in her tracks. Her apartment, her rent! 'Great, why is rent always a problem for me?' The celestial mage thought quite irritable.

"Luuccyy-chan? Did you hear me?"

"Eh, yea sorry actually I have to go, but hopefully we can meet up again sometime!" Lucy said while running off, "Bye Bora-chan."

Bora waved her new friend good-bye.

Lucy arrived at the guild about five minutes after Natsu did.

"Hey Natsu!" She called out.

"Yo Lucy." The dragon slayer said.

Lucy then went to where her friend was standing, which happened to be near the request board. "Where is everyone at?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well from what Mira told me, apparently Erza went on a mission, ice prick went home for the day, and Wendy and Carla apparently also headed out."

"What about Happy?"

"Mira said he went home."

"Oh, well that sucks, I had brought them all some cookies," Lucy said pointing at the big bag she had in her hand, then that's when she opened it and took out a smaller bag handing it to Natsu, "By the way, here's your bag, since you're the only one that's here right now."

"Ah thanks Lucy," Natsu said while grabbing the bag and munching on the fire cookies, "These taste good!"

"Uh huh. Say Natsu, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission, I forgot I need to pay my rent soon."

"Mmshuure." He smiled while finishing up the rest of the cookies.

"Chew then speak!" Lucy shouted. Then she turned to the board, "Which one should we go on, there's hardly any requests left…"

"Hmm…" Natsu said staring intensely at the board, "Hey what about this one?" He asked showing his companion the paper.

The request was to capture a group of notorious thieves that were planning to sabotage a wealthy son's birthday party.

Lucy examined the paper, "It's for 2,500,000 jewels!" She said with a shimmer in her eyes, "This seems too good to be true, right?" Lucy thought about it, 'Maybe these aren't normal thieves…'

"Nah, it's some rich kid so that's probably why the reward is huge."

Lucy nodded, she knew herself from personal experience how far a parent of great wealth would go to ensure that everything goes as planned for their child. Yes she knew that world far too well.

"Let's go tell Mira," Suggested Natsu.

They headed over to the barmaid and showed her the flyer.

"We're going on this mission Mira." Lucy said.

"Ah, just the _two_ of you?" Mira asked, emphasizing on two, as meaning that it's only going to be Lucy and Natsu together, alone.

"Yea," Replied Natsu.

This made Mira smile in victory. However, her smile faded once she heard Lucy reply, "Idiot, did you forget about Happy?"

Natsu frowned, "No."

"Then why didn't you say, and Happy?"

"Because Mira already knows that."

Lucy face palmed, "That response made no sense at all," she then turned to Mira, "Well we'll be going now."

"First let's go get Happy." Natsu suggested.

With that they headed out yet again.

* * *

~Hope it wasn't too bad, sorry if it's too short!~


	4. Chapter 4

"I will never… use transportation… again…" Natsu said with a face that looked like he was going to throw up.

Happy then shook his head, "Natsu you always say that."

Lucy signed, "Don't worry; we're almost there, just a couple more minutes… or half an hour."

Natsu's face turned green.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Guild/Right after Natsu and Lucy left-**

Cana, who had seen the scenario between Lucy and Natsu, had come up to the bar counter for another mug of beer. She turned to Mirajane, "Do you really think they're going to pick up Happy?"

Mira pouted. "Yes, they wouldn't leave without him."

"Don't be disappointed Mira-nee, after all Happy has been spending a good amount of time with Wendy and Carla." Lisanna commented.

"Huh?" Cana questioned before chugging down on the mug Mira had handed her, "Lisanna, I thought you had a thing for Natsu."

Lisanna giggled, "_Had_, plus I'm a huge Nalu shipper!"

"Nalu?" Cana asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, as in Natsu _and _Lucy!" Lisanna said with a smile.

Mira squealed, "Lisanna's right Nalu is number one, but let's not forget about the others."

"There are others?" Cana was now getting curious and thought that maybe this could be interesting to hear.

"Yes. Just name a person and we'll tell you," Smiled the demon woman.

Cana looked around the room and saw Levy sitting down reading a book while Jet and Droy were fighting about who Levy liked best. "What about Levy?"

"Ah! Gale definitely!"

"Gale? Man what's up with all these weird names…" Cana sighed.

"Gale is Gajeel and Levy," Lisanna said to make things clearer for Cana.

"Really? I thought you would pair her wit Jet or Droy, but Gajeel? I thought that guy was incompatible. "

"Cana, you have to pay attention more. There have been some cute moments between those two!"

"Please excuse Mira-nee she gets sensitive on this topic," Lisanna sweat dropped, "Anyhow is there anyone else?"

"Not really, how about you guys just list them."

"Okay, well Mira-nee is a big supporter of Jerza, Jellal and Erza and Gruvia, Gray and Juvia."

"Now that I see, I mean Erza and Juvia practically drool over those guys."

"Yes sadly there's been no progress…" Mira said.

Lisanna nodded. "Next up is Elfman-nii-chan and Evergreen, oh, and Romeo and Wendy!"

"Hmm well Elfman and Evergreen, I see that. Romeo and Wendy though, where the heck did you get that!?"

"Mira-nee said because they're both around the same age."

Cana face palmed, "Is that really it?"

While the Strauss sisters were busy talking to Cana about the 'shippings' Mira had came up with, Levy was happily reading a book while Jet and Droy bickered behind her, as usual.

"Levy-chan, want to go on a mission?" They asked excitingly.

Levy looked up, "Not today guys, I really want to get to the end of this story."

"That's Levy for you, always completing tasks!" They said with their thumbs up.

Right after they had said that, the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel, showed up.

"How come you're always readin'?" He asked Levy.

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, "How many times do I have to tell you, because I like reading!"

Gajeel placed his fingers in his ears.

"Don't ignore me!" Levy shouted.

This left both Jet and Droy staring at the two, with blank looks on their faces.

* * *

**-With Team Natsu-**

"I'm alive!" Natsu said while hugging the unmoving ground.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Hey no need to be so dramatic," Lucy said clearly not wanting anymore people staring at them.

Happy pointed a paw at the celestial mage, "Natsu, Lucy's embarrassed to be seen with us."

"Wahh! How mean Lucy." Natsu fake cried.

"Idiots…" Lucy said before continuing, "The client's home should be up ahead."

They continued walking forward until they reached a mansion that was almost as big as the Heartfilia's estate. It was quite extravagant.

Both Natsu and Happy were awed by it and stopped, Lucy however, was not impressed and continued on.

"Come on guys." She persisted.

Both Natsu and Happy turned to face each other.

"Lucy's acting real stuck up isn't she?" Natsu asked the blue exceed.

Happy nodded in response. "Like a total snob."

"I am not!" Lucy screamed, "Whatever, let's just go inside already."

When they entered the estate, they were greeted by a group of maids. They showed them the request the owner had asked for, which led the maids to lead them to a private office.

"The Master and Mistress will meet with you shortly." One of them said, and with that they exited the room leaving the mages alone.

The mages sat patiently and it didn't take long for them to show up. They introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Richards. They shook everyone's hands and then sat down to talk business. They told them that the amount written on the flyer was indeed the amount they were willing to pay.

"As we speak, my son's birthday celebration is being set up in the hall. Now nobody knows that we requested help from you guild so we expect all of you to dress in formal attire this evening in order to blend in," Said Mr. Richards.

"Ah, sorry we weren't prepared for that. We didn't bring any formal wear," Lucy said, praying they wouldn't reject their service because of that.

Mrs. Richards spoke, "No worry, we will provide you and you're friends with the proper necessities."

"Where's your son anyways?" Asked Natsu.

"Our son, Ethan, is likely to be in his room, the family library, or the roof. Those are his common places."

With that, they called for the group of maids that were at the front entrance and ordered them to go and give the three more 'suitable' clothing.

They were each taken into three separate rooms. Natsu and Happy both got out at the same time. Happy was wearing a brown suit with a light crème shirt and a green tie. Natsu was wearing a black suit with a pink buttoned shirt and his scarf, which he refused to take off. They were both waiting for Lucy in the room the maids had taken them to, which they called the waiting room.

"Man Lucy's taking long," Said Natsu impatiently.

"Aye… maybe the dress didn't fit her." Happy suggested.

"Hey I heard that!" Lucy said, walking in the room. She was wearing an elegant pink gown. The top was heart shaped and was outlined with small jewels. The bottom of the gown was simple and seemed to sparkle. She had on small white gloves and a simple diamond necklace. Her hair was in a bun, with some strands left out in the front. "So how do I look?" She asked with a slight smile and a hint of pink in her cheeks.

Natsu turned the other way and said, "Nice."

Happy then added, "Aye, what's with the gloves Lushii?"

"They said I needed to hide my guild mark. Anyways I think before we do anything else we should split up and look for Mr. and Mrs. Richards son to make sure he's in no danger from these thieves."

Both Happy and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"So I'll look in the library, Natsu you check the roof, and Happy you can go look in his room."

"Hey, how do we know you just don't want to go read or something?" Said Natsu, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy wasn't sure how to answer, after all she really wanted to check out the library. Just imagining how grand it would be made her eyes sparkle. She waved a hand up and down, "I can't promise anything."

"Fine. What happens if one of us does find him though?" Natsu asked.

"Hm…" Lucy thought before answering, "How about we all meet at the hall by where the food is set up? Since I know you guys will probably be there devouring everything anyways…"

"Sounds good cause I am getting kinda hungry." Natsu said patting his stomach.

"Aye! Hopefully there's tasty fish there!"

"Yea, just try not to eat everything will ya?" Said Lucy, clearly knowing how out of control they could get. Also because she was afraid they would get a reduction on their pay if anything were to go bad during Mr. and Mrs. Richards only son's birthday party.

"I can't promise anything." Said Natsu, mimicking Lucy's previous response.

Lucy was about to say something when she felt a tug on her dress, which was Happy trying to get her attention. "What is it Happy?"

"How do we even know how Ethan looks like?"

That was a good question in which Lucy didn't know the answer to. 'How does this guy look like? Ugh I should have asked! Well since both Mr. and Mrs. Richards have brown hair I guess he would too and since he's—'

"Lucy." Natsu's voice ended her further train of thought.

"Eh sorry, well I don't really know but since these are his favorite places, I doubt anyone else would be there, but if there are other people just look for the best dressed guy with brown hair."

With that being said they all went to their separate destinations to find the birthday boy.

* * *

**-With Happy-**

The blue exceed was on his way to Ethan's room. He sighed, "Hopefully I don't get lost, this house is really big."

Right after they had parted ways, Happy had asked a maid for directions to Ethan's room because he had no idea where it was. He was so happy when the maid had told him that he just had to turn on this hallway, go all the way straight and it would be the only door there.

When he reached the end of the hall, he found that there was only one door, and he went in.

"This is as big as our house!" Happy said with shocked,wide eyes.

He then began to call out for the person he was looking for, "Ethan! Ethan! Hmm maybe he's hiding under here." Happy said looking under the rug. "No luck, maybe if I take a small nap on his comfy bed he'll show up!"

* * *

**-With Natsu-**

"Man how many floors does this house have?" Natsu said panting, and slightly irritated. He didn't need any help figuring out where the roof was located because it was obviously at the very top of all the stairs he was climbing.

When he finally reached the roof, he collapsed on the floor. "This would've been easier if Happy would've just flew me up here or if I wasn't wearing this," He said tugging on his suit.

He then got into a sitting position to look around for this 'Ethan guy'. Apparently there was nobody up there but him. He stayed there for what seemed to be forever and was just about to get up and leave before he heard a voice.

"Hurry up you bums! The others are probably down there already!"

Natsu remained unnoticed and followed the scent of the unknown people all the way down the stairs.

* * *

**-With Lucy-**

"Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the library?" Lucy asked one of the maids that she had encountered previously.

"Of course. It's that way, one floor up. It's in the room that has really big doors. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Lucy was glad she didn't have to walk a great distance. 'I forgot how heavy these dresses were', She thought to herself. It turns out the maid was right, the doors were big and hard to miss. She opened the doors and found herself standing in front of thousands of books. Her eyes started to sparkle once again.

"Wow I wonder how long it would take me to read all of them…" She began.

"Probably years," An unknown voice said.

"Eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**~Wendy's POV~**

Carla and I decided to take a short break from the guilds 'liveliness' and head out into town to do some sightseeing just for fun.

"It's been a while since we've gone out like this right Carla?"

"Yes since the Grand Magic Games," Responded Carla.

The Grand Magic Games… in a few days it will be a year since that incident happened, yet everyone has long forgotten it. It's almost like it didn't happen, which is strange. Future Lucy died right before our eyes… However in the end everything turned out well, we were very lucky that nobody from Fairy Tail died that day. That made me so glad. I'll never forget the tears of joy everyone shed, because our future was saved.

"Wendy watch where your going!" Carla scolded.

That's when I tripped, I landed face down. "Ouch."

A tall shadow then stood in front of me and said, "Are you alright?"

I looked up and my eyes widened.

* * *

**-The Richards Library/With Lucy-**

**~NORMAL~**

"Eh?" Lucy said again.

"Sorry to surprise you but you were kind of thinking out loud," The guy said nervously, "Oh, my name's Ethan, by the way... What's yours?"

"My name's Lucy," She replied with a smile.

Ethan then thought to himself, 'Wow, she sure is cute and looks really nice unlike those other snobs and since she's dressed like that she must be the daughter of wealthy parents that my parents invited. Wonder what she's doing here thou—'

"So _you're_ the son of Mr. and Mrs. Richards, we were looking for you." Lucy said, interrupting Ethan from further thinking.

"Yea… and we?" Ethan answered with a confused look on his face.

"Me and my friends Natsu and Happy. We're from Fairy Tail." Lucy said, flashing her previous hidden guild mark.

"So you're not the daughter of a wealthy family?"

"Eh? Well I was, but those days are long over."

"What do you mean long over?"

She turned her face to the side. "Well my parents have been dead for a long time now."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Lucy shook her head, "No its okay, I'm very happy at Fairy Tail, and I'm proud to be a mage that gets to travel to new places."

"It must be cool traveling to new places, like every day is a never ending adventure. That life must be fun, well better than being stuck here surrounded by my parents and other rich snobs." Ethan said.

"Is that why you spend your time all alone?"

"How did you know that?" He asked, surprised at Lucy's question.

"You spend your time in isolated places." Lucy then thought, 'I wonder if he has any friends he can talk to, it must be lonely for him…'

"If you don't mind I really don't want to speak about that."

"I understand," Lucy said and then held up her hand to him. "Let's be friends," She smiled.

Ethan's face turned red, "S-sure." He took her hand and shook it. "Hey want to go down to the hall?"

"Okay, I'm supposed to go meet the others over there anyways."

With that, they both headed out. Right away Lucy spotted Natsu and Happy eating happily the high class food that was provided on the table. Lucy sighed and headed over with Ethan toward her partners.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out. "You took long."

"Lushii~ who's that boy you're with?" Happy sniggered.

"My friend Ethan, the person we were looking for you idiot cat." Lucy said slightly irritated at Happy.

"Hi, my name is Happy, I was looking for you in your room but when I woke up you weren't there so I came here to eat, do you want a fish?"

"No thanks," Ethan said.

"You took a nap!" Lucy screeched.

"Aye!"

Lucy face palmed.

"I'm Natsu... great party," He said before finishing up the food in his plate.

"Thanks." Ethan replied.

Lucy then asked Natsu, "Did you guys see anything while you were here?"

"I saw some suspicious looking guys and followed them here but I lost track of them," Natsu said.

"Aye, I think we should split up and find the thieves before they do something bad." Happy added.

"Your right we can't let the Richards down." Lucy said and then turned to Ethan, "Want to help?" She asked offering.

"I can't use magic though…"

She smiled and as she had read his mind said, "You can help me look for the thieves before they ruin your party."

He nodded eagerly. Lucy then went on telling Natsu and Happy her thoughts on how they should approach the thieves without causing much disturbance to the guests. She explained that the thieves would most likely be scattered around the large and elegantly decorated room, waiting for the perfect moment to 'attack'. That's when they split up, both teams heading in different directions to find the so called thieves.

* * *

**-With Natsu and Happy-**

**~Natsu's POV~**

"Lucy sure is bossy isn't she?" Happy said.

I put my hands inside my pockets. "Yea and she said not to call out to the thieves, how else are we supposed to find them?"

I gotta admit Lucy was taking charge of this mission, but it's probably because of all the jewels we will get if nothing goes wrong. Imagine how much food I could buy with that! That reminds me I'm still hungry…

"Hey Natsu, what happens when we do find the thieves? Lucy didn't tell us that."

I smiled, "I'll just use fire magic to burn them to ashes."

"Aye, the usual I see."

I nodded. "Let's check out over here."

* * *

**-With Lucy and Ethan-**

**~Lucy's POV~**

"Do you see anything?" I asked Ethan.

"No… did my parents give you a description of how they look like?"

I sighed, "No, but that would've been really helpful."

To be honest, Ethan's parents didn't tell us much about these thieves we were after and I didn't want to ask Ethan because I got the feeling he wouldn't know much about it either. I guess they just wanted to crash his birthday because of the gathering of rich people, after all that just means more money, I mean some of the people here are wearing tons of valuables that are worth more than this estate!

"Ethan there you are! Your father and I have been looking all over for you." I heard Mrs. Richards say to her son.

"I was here with my friend," Ethan responded.

"So I see," She said glancing at me before continuing, "but don't forget about your birthday party now, after all its time for you to choose a partner to commence the dance."

To me it was no surprise when she told him that because when I was little me and my parents would attend parties like these. Momma told me that it was some type of tradition that the person whose birthday it was would pick another person to dance with them as a way of saying 'let the dancing finally begin!'

"I haven't forgotten," I heard Ethan say.

"Good, people are becoming impatient. Who is it that you are choosing this year, Charlotte?" She asked him.

"No not her, I choose Lucy," He said smiling.

I was shocked. I looked at his mother who had the same facial expression I did. At first I thought she would tell him no because I was the mage that was supposed to be capturing thieves right now instead of dancing, but she nodded in agreement and said, "Very well."

Then she left and went where Mr. Richard was and I guess told him about it. He then cleared his throat and spoke, "I would like to thank everyone for attending my sons nineteenth birthday. Now please clear the way so he and his lovely partner can mark the beginning of the dance."

That's when the guests applauded. I gulped; I was so not expecting this!

That's when Ethan grabbed my hand. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, not like I had a choice.

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

Music began playing and I saw all the people crowding to the middle of the room.

"I wonder why the people are doing that," Happy asked.

"Let's go check it out," I suggested.

We then shoved our way to the front of the crowd and saw Lucy and that Ethan guy dancing, soon after other people started dancing around them. They were dancing the way Lucy showed me how to when we went on that one mission that required us to learn.

"He likes her~" I heard Happy say.

I don't know why but this guy was pissing me off now. He supposed to be helping Lucy look for the thieves not dancing with her.

Happy then asked, "Natsu did you see that?"

"No. What is it?"

After I said that the music stopped. That's when Lucy spotted us and let go of that guy. I was kinda glad when she did that.

"Natsu!" She called out.

Turns out a thief was behind me and was ready to punch me. I dodged him though, cause he was too slow.

Everyone became frightened and began running towards the exit, but they were all blocked.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

Ethan's parents came and grabbed their son. They turned to Lucy and said, "Please do something."

Lucy, aware that the place was surrounded nodded and said, "Don't worry, for now stay calm and go with Happy while I get my keys."

They nodded and went toward the blue exceed. Just standing there, Lucy was trying to get her keys out from her dress, regretting for putting them there, and when she finally got them out, she didn't notice the chandelier above falling right for her.

However Ethan noticed and called out to her, but his parents restrained him from doing anything else. Natsu, who was getting ready to attack the thieves blocking the exit, saw Ethan struggling from his parents grip and saw what he, was so worked up about.

'Lucy!' Natsu thought. Instinct took over; he ran up to where she was and carried her in his arms moving just a split second before the chandelier met the floor. "You okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

Lucy still trying to intake what had just happened replied with a simple nod.

Happy then flew over to them, "Lushii are you okay?"

Still in Natsu's arms she said, "Yes, thanks Happy." Then she looked at Natsu, "Um, you can put me down now."

They were now surrounded by the criminals, "You will pay for ruining our plans!" Said a lanky guy, who seemed to be the leader.

"Not if I can help it." Natsu said, finally putting down Lucy.

"Yea, you'll pay for ruining my friend's party." Lucy said, summoning Loki and Taurus.

"Wow Lucy you look good!" Loki said looking at her with dazzled eyes.

"Yes! Lucy's body looks hot!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy slapped her forehead, 'Way to go Lucy, summoning two perverts at the same time.'

Right then is when the battle between the mages and the thieves began. Natsu let out his famous fire dragon roar, while Happy, Lucy, and her spirits backed him up leaving them all begging for mercy.

"Sorry, sorry!" They said and pleaded for their lives.

The three friends the smiled at each other and the crowd of people cheered for them. "Hurray for Fairy Tail!"

The Richards approached the three and thanked them for a job well done, and just like that, the party resumed.

* * *

~Wonder who Wendy saw! And I'm sorry if the fight scene is kinda crappy-_- , I'll try better next time. I promise it will get better, thanks so much for the read!~


	6. Chapter 6

Team Natsu had just gotten off the train that transported them back to Magnolia. They had stayed at the Richards house for the night and woke up bright and early to return home. They were also carrying the clothes they wore yesterday, which Mrs. Richards said they could keep for another formal party or a special occasion.

"Wahh I can't believe that after all the trouble I went through to make sure nothing would go wrong, we ended up with only 900,000 jewels!" Lucy slummed.

Happy then said, "But Lucy you should know by now that Natsu always burns stuff and then there was that chandelier you broke."

"That wasn't my fault!" She said to the blue exceed, "Well at least Ethan said he had fun."

"Aye and we said he could visit us whenever he felt like it."

Lucy nodded and then looked at Natsu who had been silent from the moment they got off the train. She asked him, "How'd you feel about this mission Natsu?"

"I'm just glad the train ride is over." Natsu responded.

"Right… well I'm gonna go home and take a shower, I'll see you two at the guild!" She waved and with that was off.

* * *

**-At the Guild-**

Juvia had just arrived from her mission that Gray had insisted she take for some strange reason. She was currently looking for the ice mage, but instead found Wendy sitting at a table, with her head down and Carla nowhere near the sky dragon slayer. Juvia decided to go and ask her if she had seen her beloved Gray-sama.

She lightly tapped on Wendy's shoulder, "Wendy, have you seen Gray-sama?"

Wendy looked up at the water mage and replied, "Sorry could you repeat that Juvia-san?"

"Is something wrong?" Juvia asked showing concern.

Wendy didn't know what to say, she was actually waiting for Lucy to show up and tell her because Erza said, 'If anything is ever the matter and I am not there to assist, you go to Lucy. I know from experience that she is a good person to talk to about personal matters, and to be honest I wouldn't trust Mira with any boy problems.'

Thinking about what Erza had said made Wendy want to giggle. Not that she found what Erza had said amusing, but rather because of the expression on her face when she said, 'I wouldn't trust Mira with any boy problems.' Her expression, from what Wendy remembered, was that of regret, guilt, and a hint of embarrassment.

Wendy trusted Erza's judgment, which is why she didn't tell Mira, and now the only question was if it was okay to tell Juvia. Wendy then thought of what Juvia would say if she told her she saw someone the other day and this is what she imagined in her head, 'Who did you see? Was it Gray-sama? Love rival!' Yes, Wendy decided she would wait.

"Nothing, just a bit tired." Wendy ended up replying.

"Juvia thinks you should have stayed home if you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine, thank you Juvia-san, and what was your question?"

"Ah yes, Juvia wanted to know where Gray-sama is!"

Wendy tilted her head, "I don't think he's here yet."

"Gray-sama," Juvia wailed.

At the same time, Carla was sitting with Pantherlily, while Gajeel was happily munching on some iron.

"Can you explain why you're mad again?" Pantherlily asked Carla, not quite understanding her reason for being moody.

"Weren't you listening," Carla said a bit irritated, "You're just like the he-cat. I said that yesterday me and Wendy were on our way to do some sightseeing and then he appears…"

"Who's he?" Pantherlily questioned, trying to sound interested.

Before Carla could respond, a blue exceed was making his way toward them. "Carla!" Happy called.

This slightly annoyed the white exceed, but on the other hand the black exceed was somewhat glad that he wouldn't be the only one listening to Carla's complaints.

"Yo!" Natsu said, making the iron dragon slayer fall from his chair.

"What's the big deal Salamander?" A now pissed off Gajeel asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Just bored."

"Why don't you go bother bunny girl or something?" Gajeel said, clearly wanting to be left alone.

With a confused look on his face Natsu asked, "Bunny girl? Oh you mean Lucy! She's not here yet…" He then looked at Gajeel and asked, "Why do you call her that again?"

Gajeel face palmed, 'This guy doesn't get the hint, does he?'

* * *

**~Gray's POV~**

I walked into the guild and saw Mira and Kinana attending to the guild members, Cana drinking booze, Lisanna and Elfman talking to the Thunder God tribe, Shadow gear talking about some mission they are going to go on, flame brain annoying the hell out of Gajeel, and Wendy sitting with Juvia. Then that's when she spots me and comes right up to me.

"Gray-sama!" She exclaims.

"Juvia how was the mission?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Juvia liked it because Gray-sama picked it!"

I rubbed the back of my head, not knowing what to say. Ever since Erza made it pretty clear how Juvia feels about me, I find myself not knowing what to say in situations like these, or similar to these. It's not that I don't like Juvia; it's just that I don't know exactly how I feel about her or rather how I _should_ feel about her. I was about to reply to her, but that's when Natsu comes flying right at me.

"What's the big deal?" I asked in an irritated tone, kind of glad that a distraction arrived.

He ignores me and goes right for Gajeel, "You're gonna get it."

"Gi-hi. Bring it Salamander." Gajeel says.

"Hey flame brain! Ice make: hammer!" I say and launch my attack.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

"Lucy-san!" I called out to her as she enters the doors of the guild.

"Wendy!" Lucy-san calls out, and notices Natsu-san, Gray-san, and Gajeel-san fighting, "They're at it again, eh?" Lucy-san sweat dropped.

I nod in response, "Lucy-san do you mind if I tell you something?"

Lucy-san tilted her head, "Sure Wendy, what is it?"

"Um," I start off nervously, "Well, you see…"

* * *

~Flashback~

"Wendy watch where your going!" Carla scolded.

That's when I tripped, I landed face down. "Ouch."

A tall shadow then stood in front of me and said, "Are you alright?"

I looked up and my eyes widened. "Me-Doranbolt-san!?"

He helps me up, "Glad you still remember." He smiles.

I dust myself off and then ask, "What are you doing here? If you mind me asking." I say fiddling with my fingers.

"I was just wandering, nowhere in particular, what about you?"

"We were just leaving," Carla snapped.

He chuckles slightly, "Well looks like you haven't changed either," He says to her.

"Humph. Let's go Wendy."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"I-I just stood there after that. I don't know why," I told Lucy-san.

"Hmm, could it be because you haven't talked to him in a long time? I mean you saw him during the eclipse gate incident, but you haven't really conversed with him in eight years."

"You think so?"

"Either that or… you have a crush on him," She teases.

"L-Lucy-san!" I found myself blushing.

"I was kidding, but if you think about it you were his partner in the S-class trials and you two got along well, despite that he was from the magic council."

"Maybe you're right… Thank you Lucy-san!" I said with a smile.

She smiles back, "No problem Wendy, and if you have any more troubles I'd be happy to help you in any way I can."

Erza-san was right, I could count on Lucy-san. I was happy that she was my friend; she really was a great person. "Lucy-san?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"If you have any problems, you can count on me too."

"Thank you Wendy."

"So how was the mission yesterday?" I asked.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

While Lucy was telling Wendy the details of yesterday's mission, Lisanna was listening in and heard how Natsu told Lucy she looked nice and how he saved her from a falling chandelier. 'I must tell Mira-nee!' She thought to herself.

She went up to her beloved sister and told her all the important details she heard. This made Mira even more cheery than before. She was happy that there was slight Nalu moments, and who wouldn't be?

"From what it sounds like, I would think that Natsu and Lucy are a couple!" Lisanna said in delight.

Mira, however, shook her head. "No, I think they need to do a little bit better to be considered a couple."

"Like hold hands and hug?"

"Hmm, that would be the day! But they're too dense don't you think?"

Lisanna agreed with her sister. "You think Natsu needs a little push Mira-nee?"

Mira had to think about this. "Well Lucy is in denial so maybe helping out Natsu would be better, after all Lucy is pretty stubborn about the idea of her and Natsu together."

"This is going to be fun! Should we also focus on the other pairings as well?"

Mira smiled devilishly, "Definitely."

"Mira!" Levy, Jet, and Droy said in unison coming up to the barmaid.

"Ah, Shadow Gear, how can I help you?" She asked with her usual smile.

"Since we didn't go on a mission yesterday, we wanted to go on one today," Said Jet.

"We spent over half an hour trying to pick out a good one." Droy added.

"And which one did you decide on?" Mira questioned.

"We chose this one!" Levy said, holding up a request paper.

"Hm, entertain a crowd… 1,500,000 jewels… Sounds like a good one, but it's just you three?"

They looked at the demon women like she was going crazy.

"Yes, it's just us Mira. Like it's always been," Levy said.

"Why that question?" Asked Droy, who was now eating a sandwich.

Mira responded, "Are you sure you three read it right?" She then showed them the request paper they had given her, once more.

"Four people… preferably two males and two females… ages eighteen to thirty." Levy read the fine print at the bottom of the paper.

"How did we not see that?" Jet asked.

Levy sweat dropped, "I guess we were so preoccupied with finding the perfect mission that we missed that part."

"Levy-chan is right." Droy added.

Jet nodded in agreement.

"So are you going to decline this mission?"

"I don't know Mira…" Levy began.

"You could always ask somebody to join you," Mira offered, "After all you already have two males," She said pointing at Jet and Droy, "And a female," She then pointed to Levy. "All you're missing is one more girl."

"Mira is right!" Jet and Droy said cheerfully.

"Yes that's a great idea; after all this is a pretty interesting mission… do you have any idea who we should ask?" Levy said, now talking to Jet and Droy.

A list of girls automatically entered both their heads. From Bisca to Wendy, thinking carefully who should accompany the infamous Shadow Gear on their 'ideal' mission.

"Who do you think should come with us Levy-chan?"

Levy had a light-bulb moment, 'Who better than her?' She thought. "I know the perfect person!"

She then told Mira and Mira nodded in agreement. "Good choice, but do you think she'll be up for it? She just came back from a mission herself."

Levy said, "I'm sure she'll accept."

"Okay. Then it's all set." Mira said.

"Thanks Mira." Shadow Gear said in unison.

Shadow Gear headed towards the table where Lucy and Wendy were sitting, they were apparently talking about how weird it would be if the guild was quite for a day and how weird it would be if everyone dyed their hair black.

Lucy didn't notice Levy standing right beside her until the solid script mage finally spoke, "Lu-chan I was looking for you!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Lu-chan I was looking for you!" The solid script mage said happily.

"Hi Levy-chan," She said smiling at her friend, "What is it?"

"Lu-chan, want to come on a mission with Shadow Gear?"

"When is the mission?"

"Right now!" Levy exclaimed.

"Like at this very moment?" Lucy asked, trying to make sure.

Levy nodded. She showed Lucy the request that her and Shadow Gear picked out.

"Yes, me, Jet, and Droy would love it if you came along with us."

Lucy looked at the paper Levy gave her and showed it to Wendy as a way of saying, 'Should I?'

Wendy observed the paper and mouthed, 'It doesn't seem too hard.'

"I don't know Levy I just came back from a mission…"

Levy crossed her arms and said bluntly, "Rent."

Lucy got up supper fast from where she was sitting. "Let's go Levy. Bye Wendy!"

The young girl stared blankly. "Bye Lucy-san."

Team Shadow Gear plus Lucy exit the guild.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel finally stopped throwing punches at each other.

"Man what a pain…" Gray said.

"It's all Salamanders fault." Gajeel stated bluntly.

"How is it my fault?" Natsu said back.

Gajeel shrugged. "Hey where's shrimp at?" He asked, wanting not to start another fight, even though he liked to fight just as much as Natsu, he wasn't in the mood. 'Maybe it's lack of sleep,' He thought.

Natsu gave Gajeel a weird look. "What's up with you giving weird nicknames?"

"Say Jet, Droy, and Lucy aren't here either. I could've sworn I saw them earlier." Gray said.

Gajeel observed the guild. "I wonder where those guys went, do you know Natsu?" Gajeel turned to ask him, only to find that Natsu was walking towards Wendy.

Gray and Gajeel followed.

Natsu approached the sky dragon slayer. "Hey Wendy! Do y'know where Lucy went?"

"Hi Natsu-san and yes," Wendy then saw Gray and Gajeel behind him and said, "Hello Gray-san, Gajeel-san."

"Do you know where shrimp went to?" Gajeel asked.

"Shrimp?" Wendy sweat dropped.

"He means Levy," Gray said, noticing the confused look on Wendy's face.

"Oh Levy-san! Yes, she and Lucy-san went on a mission along with Jet-san and Droy-san a couple of minutes ago."

"Luce went on a mission without me?"

"Do you know where their mission is at?"

"Can you take us?"

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel asked at the same time.

Wendy sighed and then explained to them how Team Shadow Gear recruited Lucy to join them on their mission, which needed an extra person. She then told them where they were headed.

"Huh? That's kinda confusing. Can't you just take us Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Let's go find the book worm," Gajeel stated, now dragging Wendy towards the exit of the guild.

Wendy screamed in surprise, "Wahh!"

Natsu followed them.

"Hey, wait up!" Gray said following the three dragon slayer.

Juvia saw Gray leaving the guild. 'Where is Gray-sama going? Well Juvia is going to find out! Juvia is not going to let Gray-sama leave without her.' She now had a determined look on her face.

Just as Juvia left the guild, Mira was cleaning the counter. "Ara, ara. I wonder why they were all in such a rush." She giggled.

* * *

**-With Team Shadow Gear and Lucy-**

The four mages were currently waiting for the train, which would lead them to their destination, to come. They were sitting down on a bench. Jet was talking to Droy while Droy was eating a chicken leg. Levy and Lucy were talking as well.

"So Levy why didn't you take Gajeel on this mission instead hmm?"

"Why would I take him?" Levy asked with a slight blush.

"We needed another girl," Jet told Lucy.

"Oh so that's why~" Lucy teased.

"Lu-chan!"

Soon after the train arrived, the four mages entered, not knowing that three dragon slayers, an ice mage, and a water mage had also entered the same one.

In one section, Levy and Lucy sat next to each other, while Jet and Droy sat across from them. In the seats behind them sat Gajeel and Natsu while Gray and Wendy sat across from them. Juvia sat two rows across from them so she could have a clear view of Gray.

Once the train started all you could hear is, "Ugh…"

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Levy raised an eyebrow at the celestial mage. "What was that Lu-chan?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I just thought I heard Natsu."

"Could it be that you miss him~?" She teased.

"N-no, but I bet you miss Gajeel," Lucy fought back.

Jet and Droy laughed at Levy's facial expression, and soon all of them were laughing.

"That was close," Gray whispered.

"They sure get along great," Wendy commented quietly, while giving troia to Natsu. "Do you need some Gajeel?" She offered.

"N-no, I'm not a w-wimp like Salamander." He said in a low voice, trying to hold in the feeling of wanting to throw up.

"Hey!" Natsu said loudly.

Gray slapped his hand over Natsu's mouth to prevent him from blowing their cover. Juvia was slightly agitated by this action, 'Why can't Gray-sama touch Juvia's lips!'

"Hmm." They heard Lucy say.

"What is it Lu-chan?"

"I thought I heard Natsu again."

"We didn't hear anything," Said Droy.

Jet nodded in agreement.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Maybe it's just me…"

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

During the train ride I kept hearing weird noises in the back, which was a bit annoying. The good thing is we finally arrived at the place. Levy really didn't say much about what we were supposed to do when we got here other than we're supposed to entertain a crowd? We entered through the front door of a medium size building with a lot of windows. On the inside it looked like a typical café, with many tables and chairs. We were greeted by the owner.

"My name is Mr. Selmer. I'm thankful that such cute children took up my request to the letter, two boys and two girls!" He squealed in excitement.

Levy asked while looking at me, Jet, and Droy, "Children?"

He nodded eagerly. "Now you see the café is empty right now."

"Why is that? The sign in the front says open." I asked.

"My shop hasn't been making much money since the one right across the street opened up. It's been stealing all my customers! So that's when I got the idea to request wizards to come here to my shop and reel the customers back in," Mr. Selmer then pointed at the stage that had curtains, "I had that build it especially for this and so far it's been working! But lately people have been requesting to see new faces."

To me, at least, it made sense, after all people don't want to hear the same songs sung by the same people constantly. That would be boring.

"So I get our mission is to entertain the people here so they could come to your shop—" Jet began.

"But how do we do that?" Droy finished.

"By performing! Now hurry! To the back room! The people will start coming in a few minutes!"

We all face palmed. He gave us no chance to respond.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

The dragon slayers and Gray were standing outside for a while now and Juvia was hiding in a nearby bush. They noticed that the Fairy Tail wizards were the only people in the shop. They also noticed that they were being taken away by some guy.

"You don't think they're in trouble do you?" Wendy worried.

The response from her guild mates was interrupted as a swarm of people came rushing in through the entrance. These are some of the things they heard people saying:

"Did you hear? This week it's not the usual band playing!" "Yes I heard they're from that one guild." "Fairy Tail!" "They have such cute girls! Hopefully they cosplay!" "The guys are so strong too!" "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Why didn't they invite me? I would've gave these people the performance of their lives!" Gajeel said, annoyed that Shadow Gear took Lucy instead of him.

His guild mates' sweat dropped, clearly disagreeing with his statement of being able to entertain people.

Gray then suggested, "Let's go inside. I want to see what Lucy and the others are going to do."

They all entered simultaneously. From the bushes you could hear Juvia saying, 'Love… rival…' before sneakily entering the café herself.

The café had become crowded as people eagerly awaited the performance that was about to begin by the famous Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Jet, and Droy had just finished getting dressed and were currently in the backstage. Lucy was wearing a revealing black bunny suit with matching ears. Levy was wearing a girl school uniform with a black witch's hat and cape. Jet and Droy were wearing a typical guy's school uniform.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Lucy asked while looking at herself.

"Yes and what's with this hat and cape?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry you all look great!" Mr. Selmer said, "Now what is the name you would like me to introduce you as?"

"Hmm food group," Droy said hungrily.

They waved him off, "No, no."

Jet then suggested, "How about Lucy and the Shadow Gears!"

"Perfect!" Levy exclaimed, "Right Lu-chan?"

"Yes, yes." Lucy replied.

"Great name! Well you have five minutes before I introduce you," He then said, "And it looks like a full house too!"He said while looking from out the curtain, which leads to the center stage.

He walked out. Levy then gave Lucy a paper.

"Huh, what's this?"

Levy then answered, "Since we got ready before you, we chose the song that we are going to be performing!"

"Great," Lucy smiled, "…so who's going to be singing this?"

"You are!" Jet and Droy said at the same time.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lu-chan. You're going to be lead vocals and back up guitar, I'm going to be on lead guitar, Jet is going to be on bass, and Droy is going to be on drums!"

"And you decided all this when I was still changing?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Well at least no one I know will be out there…"

"Hello Lucy and the Shadow Gears! I just came by to say the five minutes are up, now please get ready while I introduce you!"

Mr. Selmer walked between the curtains and to the microphone. "Welcome! Welcome everyone! Now as you know today we have a new band with us that will be performing. Give it up for Lucy and the Shadow Gears!"

The crowd began to cheer.

"Ah, Lucy-san is going to perform now!" Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu rubbed his eyes, "Finally! That took forever!"

The curtain was now removed and you could clearly see Levy on the left with a guitar in her hands, Lucy in the middle with the microphone placed in front of her and a guitar also in her hands, Jet on the right with the bass in his two hands, and Droy in back of Lucy sitting down in front of some drums with two sticks in his hands.

"W-what the heck is shrimp wearing?" Gajeel asked.

"Oi, Lucy looks nervous," Gray observed.

"Love…rival..."

Gray turned around, "Juvia," He scratched the back of his head, "What are you doing here?"

Juvia, shocked that Gray found out she was here quickly said, "Gray-sama! What a surprise to see you here. Juvia didn't know that you liked this café as well."

"You've been here before?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, Juvia's been here many times," She sweat dropped.

Upstage Lucy had paused and Levy noticed. She whispered, "Lu-chan we're supposed to start now."

"R-right," She whispered back. 'Get yourself together Lucy! There's nothing to be nervous about.' She then nodded to Shadow Gear and the music began to play and Lucy looked into the audience, her eyes widened when she saw Natsu there with Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. He stared at her intensely before giving her a smile. She smiled back and began to sing.

_Blazing on by__  
__There's nothing more that I could do__  
__I'm sorry that __  
__I'll never be with you again__  
__Even though__  
__My heavy heart is parched with pain __  
__I know somehow__  
__Your sorrow's something I won't see_

_It's my life__  
__I'm moving on and never going back there__  
__The future's turned away__  
__And leave me on the lonely rail_

_God knows that__  
__I will follow you if that is what you wanted__  
__Take me into all your darkest shadows__  
__And you'll see that__  
__I'm even stronger than you could know__  
__God knows that__  
__I am standing here and you could disappear__  
__Slipping right over the edge of the future __  
__If I had my way__  
__We'd be together forever__  
__Eternally god bless_

_One day you're standing there__  
__I feel as though we're almost one again__  
__And yet__  
__We're miles apart in time__  
__Beneath the pale blue moon __  
__I see your eyes are glistening__  
__With so much love!__  
__It's tearing you apart to be here!__You know it__  
__God knows that__  
__I will follow you if that is what you wanted__  
__Take me into all your darkest shadows__  
__And you'll see that__  
__I'm even stronger than you could know__  
__God knows that__  
__I am standing here and you could disappear__  
__Slipping right over the edge of the future __  
__If I had my way__  
__We'd be together forever__  
__Eternally god bless_

The song ended with Levy's guitar solo. The crowd cheered frantically. "We love you Lucy!" "We want Witch girl!" "Come back every day!" "Fairy Tail wizard's rock!"

They walked off the stage and were swarmed by the large crowd. Gajeel and Natsu pushed them all aside.

Gajeel, now in front of Levy said, "I didn't know you could play guitar. You were great," He said seriously. "We should do a song together!"

The petite girl blushed and looked down, "S-sure…"

"Yo Lucy! You guys rocked."

She smiled and said her thanks. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy-san you were amazing!" Wendy went up to hug the blond.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Why'd you go on a mission without me?" Natsu asked Lucy in an agitated tone.

Lucy laughed nervously. She now had tints of pink on her cheeks, 'Did he really get bothered by something like that?'

Jet and Droy, who were previously talking to Gray and Juvia, then came over to where Lucy and Levy where.

"We did awesome team!"

A realization then hit the celestial mage, "How did we do so well without practice?" Lucy face palmed.

* * *

~So here's Ch.7, the longest chapter so far! By the way the song that Lucy and Shadow Gear performed is from the anime Haruhi Suzumiya, its called "God Knows". The outfits Lucy and Levy are wearing are the same ones Haruhi and Yuki wear and the uniforms Jet and Droy are wearing are just the guy uniforms like the one Kyon wears. And again, thanks for the read!~


	8. Chapter 8- Bonus! Lucy's Spirits!

"Lucy hasn't called us at all today!" Loke complained.

"Hime doesn't need our assistance for the time being," Virgo confirmed.

"Yea what are you complaining about, aren't you going on a date today?" Scorpio said, while Aquarius was clinging to him.

Loke sniveled, "No…"

"Sumimasen, but Horologium, Lyra, and Pyxis all went out with some of the other spirits." Aries quaked.

It was currently the zodiac spirits along with Crux and Plue that were here in the celestial world, bored, waiting for their Lucy to call out for their assistance.

"Pu-pu!" Plue said.

"Hm," Crux nodded, "How about a quick questionnaire to pass the time of boredom."

"How about who knows Hime best?" Virgo suggested, pretty confident that she knew her master the best.

The celestial beings nodded their heads in agreement. It was decided that Crux would ask the questions, because he was the smartest of the bunch.

* * *

What is Lucy's favorite color?

Aquarius: Why would I know the brats color?

Taurus: Bluuee

Cancer: Me thinks yellow-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes Pink.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. I think it's blue.

Loke: Pink, like her guild mark!

Gemi and Mini: Pink, pink.

Aries: Sumimasen. I think pink.

Scorpio: Blue?

Capricorn: A Lady Heartfillia's favorite can only be a lady like color. Pink.

Plue: Pu-plue!

* * *

What is Lucy's favorite food?

Aquarius: She eats a lot, I say everything.

Taurus: Moo-ilk.

Cancer: Hopefully not crab-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes yogurt.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. It's ice cream.

Loke: Hmm… meat?

Gemi and Mini: Yogurt, yogurt!

Aries: Sumimasen, I don't know this one. Sumimasen.

Scorpio: Can't answer either.

Capricorn: Lucy only likes elegant food prepared by only the best.

Plue: Plue-pu!

* * *

What is Lucy's favorite ice cream flavor?

Aquarius: Chocolate?

Taurus: Rainbow!

Cancer: Me thinks pecan.

Virgo: Strawberry is Hime's favorite.

Sagittarius: Vanilla?

Loke: I think Lucy loves Strawberry!

Gemi and Mini: Vanilla, vanilla.

Aries: Strawberry, sumimasen.

Scorpio: I'm going with what my girlfriend Aquarius said.

Capricorn: Something refined, possibly Vanilla.

Plue: Pll-uue!

* * *

What is her favorite Holiday?

Aquarius: Something scary-looking like her. Halloween.

Taurus: Moo-Christmas!

Cancer: New year's-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes April Fools.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi Christmas?

Loke: Valentine's Day!

Gemi and Mini: Christmas, Christmas.

Aries: Sumimasen, I think Lucy likes Christmas.

Scorpio: Everyone likes Christmas!

Capricorn: Definitely New Year's. It is a time of improvement in one's self.

Plue: Plue!

* * *

Her favorite season?

Aquarius: Summer, because of the rags she always wears.

Taurus: Moo-Summer! Bikini time!

Cancer: Spring-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes Summer time.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi I think spring.

Loke: Summer Love!

Gemi and Mini: Summer, summer.

Aries: Winter, sumimasen. Like Christmas.

Scorpio: Summer!

Capricorn: I believe it is fall.

Plue: Pu-pu.

* * *

What is her favorite type of book genre?

Aquarius: Horror.

Taurus: Moo-stery!

Cancer: Adventure-ebi.

Virgo: Romance novels for Hime.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi Drama.

Loke: Romance!

Gemi and Mini: Romance, Romance.

Aries: Sumimasen I think Lucy likes friendship stories.

Scorpio: Action!

Capricorn: Poetry for the Lady Heartfillia.

Plue: Plue-pu-pu!

* * *

Lucy's favorite animal?

Aquarius: Cat, like the annoying blue one.

Taurus: Moo! Cow!

Cancer: Crab-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes cats.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. A horse.

Loke: A dog?

Gemi and Mini: Rabbit, rabbit.

Aries: Ram? Sumimasen.

Scorpio: Scorpion!

Capricorn: A noble steed.

Plue: Pl-ue!

* * *

What are Lucy's breast measurements?

Aquarius: Not bigger than mine.

Taurus: Big! Huge are Lucy's breasts!

Cancer: 82-ebi?

Virgo: 89 cm approximately.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi?

Loke: 91 cm!

Gemi and Mini: 90, 90.

Aries: Sumimasen. 93.

Scorpio: Hm 87 cm?

Capricorn: 90 is a decent size.

Plue: Plue!

* * *

Does she want to get married?

Aquarius: Ha! She doesn't even have a boyfriend.

Taurus: Yes!

Cancer: Ebi.

Virgo: Yes, Hime would.

Sagittarius: Yes.

Loke: Yes! TEs!

Gemi and Mini: Yes, yes.

Aries: Sumimasen, y-yes.

Scorpio: Yup!

Capricorn: As a Heartfillia she must.

Plue: Plue!

* * *

What is Lucy's ideal type?

Aquarius: Easy-type.

Taurus: Strong!

Cancer: Funny-ebi.

Virgo: Assertive?

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. Strong-type.

Loke: Wild-type. Like me!

Gemi and Mini: Assertive, assertive.

Aries: Nice-type sumimasen.

Scorpio: Strong!

Capricorn: Gentleman and protective-type.

Plue: Pu-pu-pu!

* * *

Who does Lucy have a good relationship with?

Aquarius: That Juvia girl.

Taurus: Moo- Erza!

Cancer: Mirajane-ebi.

Virgo: Hime and Natsu.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. The solid script mage Levy.

Loke: Levy and Natsu, and of course me!

Gemi and Mini: Natsu, Natsu.

Aries: Sumimasen, I think it's Natsu.

Scorpio: Natsu!

Capricorn: It must be Natsu.

Plue: Pl-plue!

* * *

Who would Lucy secretly be for a day?

Aquarius: Me.

Taurus: Erza-san!

Cancer: Erza-ebi.

Virgo: Hime would be Mirajane.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. Happy.

Loke: Someone cute, like Mira! Or Wendy!

Gemi and Mini: Natsu, Natsu.

Aries: Sumimasen, Leo?

Scorpio: Aquarius!

Capricorn: She would be Lady Levy.

Plue: Plu-pu!

* * *

Who does Lucy have a crush on?

Aquarius: Juvia said that Gray guy.

Taurus: Moo?

Cancer: Natsu-ebi.

Virgo: Hime likes Natsu, it's so obvious.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi. It's Hibiki.

Loke: Me! Who else?

Gemi and Mini: Confused, confused.

Aries: Sumimasen. Leo? Natsu?

Scorpio: Leo is always ranting on that it's him...

Capricorn: I assume Natsu.

Plue: Plue! Plue!

* * *

Who is Lucy's favorite celestial being?

Aquarius: It better be me! Or Scorpio-hun!

Taurus: Moo-e

Cancer: Me-ebi.

Virgo: I'm Hime's favorite.

Sagittarius: Moshi, moshi me?

Loke: Me.

Gemi and Mini: Us, us.

Aries: I think it's all of us. Sumimasen.

Scorpio: Aquarius!

Capricorn: I suppose it is all of us.

Plue: Plue!

* * *

When is Lucy's birthday?

Aquarius: The brat never said.

Taurus: Moo?

Cancer: Ebi?

Virgo: Hime's birthday?

Sagittarius: Moshi, mosh?

Loke: Hmm…Lucy's birthday…

Gemi and Mini: Unknown, unknown.

Aries: Sumimasen!

Scorpio: Huh?

Capricorn: The Lady never did say…

Plue: Plue-pu-pu. Pu!

* * *

The game was now over, Crux suddenly spoke. "It is to my information that Lucy's birthday was two days ago in the Earthland time. July 1, X767."

"What why didn't anyone tell us!" Loke exclaimed.

"Is it too late for preparations? Hime I must be punished!" Virgo said.

"Sumimasen! What does Lucy want as a gift?" Aries asked.

"Moo- Lucy didn't tell us!"

"Ebi, how about a hair cut?"

"Moshi, moshi. A bow and arrow?"

"Before anything. Do you want to know who answered 14/15 questions correctly?" Crux questioned.

They all crowded in and asked, "Who!?"

"It was Nikora."

"Wah!?" They all exclaimed in shock.

The Cancis Minor smiled. "Plue!"

* * *

~So here's a bonus chapter! I'll be doing more of these. Happy Birthday Lucy!~


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy and Levy were sitting down at the guild.

"Yesterday was a hit!" Levy giggled.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, and we got paid extra for bringing in more people! Maybe I should go on missions with Shadow Gear from now on."

Lucy then felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Hey Lucy, what are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Kyaa! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy kicked Natsu.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I just told you, because you scared me!"

Levy watched the scene between the two and then an idea struck her. She then turned towards Lucy, "Lu-chan?"

Lucy stopped her little conflict with Natsu and said, "Yes, Levy-chan?"

"You know how you said that you wanted go on more missions with Shadow Gear?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Shadow Gear would love to add you as an honorary member! What do you say Lu-chan? Want to join team Shadow Gear?" Levy gave her friend a huge smile that was hard to say no to.

"Ah... Levy-chan I—"

Before Lucy could answer, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and said to Levy, "Sorry, she doesn't wanna."

Lucy from a distance said, "Wait, Natsu! Where are you taking me!?"

Levy watched Natsu take Lucy away. She giggled, 'This went better than I expected! But it would be nice if Lu-chan did join Shadow Gear…'

Meanwhile, the Thunder God Tribe was talking to their beloved leader Laxus.

"So Laxus, you have no idea where Master went off to?" Bixlow asked, while petting one of his 'babies'.

"Yes Laxus, Master has been gone for almost a week." Evergreen added.

Laxus then responded, "How should I know where the old geezer went off to?"

"That's Laxus for you!" Freed added.

"Why do you three want to know anyhow?" Laxus asked.

"We're bored," They said in unison.

Laxus slapped his face, "Then why don't you go on a mission. Making dough always helps boredom."

"Come with us Laxus," Freed said, tugging on his arm.

"Yes Laxus let all four of us go," Evergreen said, pulling on the other arm.

Bixlow then said, "Thunder God Tribe," and his babies all repeated after him.

"You know, you guys are actin' like a real pain today," Laxus told them.

They all looked at each other, before nodded happily. They then proceeded to drag Laxus out of the guild.

"Ara, ara. They went off fast," Mira said, watching them go off.

"Yes they did. Just like Natsu and Lucy did moments ago," Kinana said while cleaning some mugs.

"Did they? I didn't notice."

Kinana nodded, "Yes, I was surprised to see Happy stay behind with Wendy and Carla."

"Ah, it must've been when I was talking to Macao and Wakaba and oh Happy stayed behind how suspicious~"

Kinana sweat dropped and then nodded once more. She had moved on from cleaning the mugs to cleaning the table. She was sometimes really quiet, especially when she was cleaning, but Mira on the other hand liked making small talk, it was a form of making the day go by more quick and cheerful, since the guild was already plenty lively she liked contributing to that as well.

"How was your mission? I forgot to ask you about it."

"It was fun, Laki and I went out for ice cream afterwards," She told Mira.

Mira giggled, "That does sound enjoyable."

Kinana giggled as well, "Yes it was."

* * *

**-Outside/With Natsu and Lucy-**

"Natsu!" Lucy protested.

The fire dragon slayer, still holding on to Lucy's wrist, ignored her and kept walking to who knows where.

"Natsu! Don't ignore me!"

Lucy sighed. She had been protesting all this time, and it wasn't getting her anywhere. Well she was going somewhere, but she didn't know where or why.

'Is it because Levy asked me that question?' She wondered and looked up at her pink-headed friend. 'I wonder…'

At that very moment, Natsu tuned to look at Lucy. Their eyes met. And then…

Natsu's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," He said, patting his stomach.

Lucy sweat dropped and then pointed in the direction of a grocery store. She signed, "Let's go in there."

Natsu nodded eagerly, "Let's go Lucy!" He tugged her all the way into the store.

"Not so fast! And don't pull!"

Natsu, once again, ignored her and once they were in the store he still continued to pull her around.

"What should we get? I'm starving!"

"I don't know," She said in a worn out voice, "Can you just let go of me now? People are starting to stare…"

"Natsu! Lucy!" They heard someone call out.

They turned to see no other than Lisanna and Elfman, with a basket full of food.

"What are you two doing here?" Elfman asked them.

With her free hand, Lucy pointed at her other one, "Ask Natsu, he dragged me all the way over here."

Lisanna giggled and turned to Natsu, "So why did you drag Lucy to all the way to the market Natsu?"

"I was hungry."

"Is that really it?" Lisanna asked in disbelief.

"Why else?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Eh, so what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked nervously.

"We came to get food," Elfman told her.

Lisanna nodded, "We told Mira-nee that we were coming here to pick some up because we ran out of edible groceries yesterday."

Lisanna sweat dropped, remembering how Mira wanted her and Elfman to eat some vegetables, that weren't supposed to be blue…

"Eh I see," Lucy said.

Elfman, also remembering the food from yesterday, felt the urge to throw up. However, instead of doing so, he said, "We'll see you guys later."

"You guys are leaving already?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, we were just about to get in line when we heard you two," Lisanna responded.

Lucy then said, "So we were that loud huh…"

"Only a real man is loud!" Elfman stated.

Lisanna giggled at her brother's comment. "Bye Natsu and Lucy!"

"Bye Lisanna and Elfman!" Lucy called out to them. Lucy then turned to Natsu, "You know you're still holding on to me, right?"

"Hey Lucy let's buy some fish!"

Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

**-At Lucy's apartment-**

**~Natsu's POV~**

After we left the market, me and Lucy ran into Happy. Happy told us that he had been looking all over for us. I cheered him up by saying that we were going to Lucy's house so she could make us some fish!

"Lushii, is the fish almost ready?" I heard Happy say.

"Not yet! And stop asking, I'll tell you when it's done!" She said from her kitchen.

"Lucy you're taking long," I complained to her.

"One more comment and we're not eating anything," She warned us.

"Yes ma'am!" Me and Happy said.

We waited for a long time without talking. The quiet made me think about what happened earlier at the guild and what Lisanna asked me. Why did I drag Lucy away? I know I wasn't hungry at the time so it wasn't that. Hmm…maybe it was cause I didn't want her to join Shadow Gear. After all Levy asked her if she wanted to join, and it looked like Lucy really wanted to join too. Maybe that's why I didn't let go of her, even when she told me to. I don't know, lately I've been staring at her more…

"URGG! I JUST NEED TO BURN SOMETHING!"

"What got into you?" Lucy asked me. She was carrying the fish in her hands.

"Natsu don't burn the fish," Happy begged me.

I rubbed the back of my head, "I'm hungry."

"Um, well the fish is ready," Lucy told me.

Yes! Food saved me again!

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

The three Fairy Tail wizards had just finished eating. They were pretty full from the meal that Lucy was somewhat forced to prepare. Lucy was just about to kick them out when Happy asked…

"Lushii, did you make the contract with the spirit yet?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "I haven't checked."

"Check right now!" Natsu said.

"Eh okay," Lucy began.

"Wait Lushii!"

"What is it Happy?"

"Can I eat the rest of your fish?"

"Sure," Lucy sweat dropped and then called for the celestial spirit, "Open, Gate of the Northern Crown…Corona Borealis!"

"Nothing happened," Happy told Natsu.

Natsu nodded, "Now we really need to take it back."

"No! Let me try again." Lucy then hesitantly said once more, "Open, Gate of the Northern Crown…Corona Borealis!"

This time the key began to glow and an elegant crown, fit for royalty, appeared.

Lucy smiled, "Hi. My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Corona Borealis. Sorry for not appearing the first time."

"It's fine."

"Lucy's talking to a crown," Natsu told Happy.

"Aye, she's weird."

"I am not!" Lucy fumed.

"Lucy-chan sure has some interesting friends," Corona Borealis commented.

"Hmm," Lucy began, "Your voice sounds familiar…"

The crown sweat dropped, if that was even possible, and trying to avoid Lucy's further thinking, said, "I'm only free every other week."

"What a limited amount of time, well okay thank you," Lucy smiled, "I knew you would come out. I hope we can become really good friends."

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Ask Crux if you have any further questions on how, or when to use me."

With that, the crown disappeared back into the Celestial World.

"It worked," Happy said.

"Wow, so we got you a talking crown, huh?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and then said, "It's late now. Go home!"

"Aw, but Lucy…"

"Go home!"

Happy then said, "Lushii sure is mean, even though we bought her that key."

"Yea she's…what the word? Ungrateful?"

"Aye! Ungrateful." Happy asked.

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Fine, you can stay."

"Thanks Lucy!"

* * *

~So I decided to change the title after all. I think that it suits it more don't you think? Well hope you enjoyed Ch. 9!~


	10. Chapter 10

**~Lucy's POV~**

I can't believe I let Natsu and Happy stay the night. It was not a good idea. Those two and their tendency to wreck everything they touch! Ugh, and then they took over my bed and I had to sleep on the floor… I'm not allowing anymore sleepovers at my house ever again! And they had the nerve to say, 'Lucy, we're still sleepy' not-so early in the morning. I made a fist, why are they both such idiots!?

And that's how I ended up walking, a bit earlier than usual, to the guild. On my way there, I spotted Gray sitting under a tree.

I walked towards where he was. "Hi Gray."

He turned to look at me. "Hi."

"Were you on your way to the guild?"

He nodded. "I just stopped here for a while."

"Uhm…is something wrong?"

He looked at me and sighed. I began to wonder if I should just excuse myself. It didn't look like he really wanted to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him.

However, I was wrong. He hesitated at first, but he then told me. He told me that on his way to the guild, he saw a woman talking to a little boy on how he needed to behave if he wanted to continue on being her pupil.

"It reminded me of Ul…I know I shouldn't dwell in the past."

I understood how he was feeling. "Can I sit down?"

He looked a little surprised by my question, but he nodded.

I then began to talk. "I think it okay to be sad. It's okay because Ul was precious to you and she's always going to live on in your memory."

He didn't say anything; he just continued to listen closely as I continued.

"Besides, as long as you got your friends it's not so bad, right?" I told him with a smile.

He patted my head. "Thanks."

* * *

**~NORMAL ~**

As Gray patted Lucy's head, she smiled. "Let's go to the guild," She told him.

"Nah, let's stay here for a little more."

"Eh?"

While Gray and Lucy were sitting down, Levy was sitting down reading when Cana came by.

"Hey Levy, you aren't with Jet and Droy today?" She asked, while chugging down her mug.

Levy shook her head. "They went on a mission with Gajeel and Pantherlily."

"That so?"

"I know, it's very strange of them," She said while glancing at the page of her book.

"Miss him already?" Cana nudged her.

"C-Ca—"

"Wild!"

Cana and Levy both turned around to look at who had yelled out. It was Bacchus. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Bacchus and Cana would have their monthly drinking contests to see who could drink the most booze. Last month Bacchus won and Cana was ready to regain her title as the booze champ.

"Mira!" Cana called out.

"Ara, ara. I see that it's that time again."

"Got that right," Bacchus looked around, "Now where's my best man?" He asked the barmaid.

Mira sweat dropped, still not used to Bacchus addressing her younger brother in that way. "Elfman went on a mission."

"What a shame, he won't get to see my victory."

An irritated Cana said, "Don't get cocky; we both know I'm gonna win this."

Bacchus smirked, "We'll see."

When Lucy and Gray entered the guild, they saw Cana on the floor, topless, with swirls on her eyes and Bacchus walking out with his 'prize' in his hands.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had just woken up from their peaceful sleep.

Natsu stretched. "For some reason I sleep better on this bed," He said while looking at his companion, Happy.

"Aye, it's soft!"

Natsu looked around the room. "Where's Lucy?"

Happy shook his head, "Natsu don't you remember, Lushii said she was going to the guild and left without us."

"I thought she said 'I'm going to get gills'" Natsu told his exceed. "Whatever, let's go to the kitchen and eat Lucy's food!"

He got up in a rush and was about to dash to the kitchen when Happy stopped him.

"Wait Natsu…" Happy said with a serious face. "I call the fish!"

Once they were done emptying Lucy's refrigerator, they headed to the guild. They couldn't find their companion anywhere and decided to ask Mira if she knew where the blond had gone.

"Mira! Have you seen Lucy?"

"She went on a mission with Gray," Mira replied.

"Lushii went on a mission without us," Happy told Natsu.

Natsu stayed quiet.

"Natsu?"

Mira and Happy looked at him and then at each other.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy said flying after him.

Natsu, not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into Fairy Tail's Juvia of the Great Sea.

"Watch it," Natsu told her.

Before Juvia could say anything, Happy finally caught up to Natsu. "Natsu, you don't even know where Gray and Lucy are."

Juvia twitched at hearing this. "Gray-sama is with love rival… love rival!" She turned to Happy and Natsu. "I'm going to go and find Gray-sama don't get in my way."

"Not if I find him first!" Natsu dashed off.

However, Juvia was hot on his trail. "I won't let anyone come between me and my beloved Gray-sama!"

Happy looked at the two mages run off. "They have no idea where they're going to…" The exceed sweat dropped.

* * *

"Mira was that Natsu I just saw?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes he went to run off after Gray and Lucy."

"Does he even know where they went?"

Mira sweat dropped. "He doesn't have a clue."

"I'm surprised that Lucy went on a mission with Gray."

"Yes, it was a Graylu moment."

"Graylu? Oh, you mean Gray and Lucy."

"Yes the next best thing to Nalu."

"What about Lolu?" Cana asked as she walked up to the two white-heads. She had a spare top on.

Mira smiled, "Cana you know about Loke and Lucy?"

"What that thing actually exists? I just made it up."

"It does, I thought it was quite cute for a while." Mira told her.

Cana took another sip of her mug, "Man, you're really interested in this aren't you."

"Yes," Mira placed her hands together, "But you know it's all for the well being of Lucy. So she could be with the one she loves all her life!"

"We all know that Elfman has Evergreen, but what about Lisanna?"

Lisanna blushed, "I-I don't have anyone."

"What about Laxus?" Cana suggested.

"Wha-?"

"No, not him," Mira then made her fist hit the surface of her hand, "Bixlow."

Lisanna tilted her head and sighed. "I hardly even talk to him."

Mira then looked over her sister's shoulder. "Ah, Romeo, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee are?"

"I'm sorry I don't, but I think Wendy knows. You should go ask her."

Romeo nodded and went towards Wendy.

"Mira, but you do know where they are," Lisanna told her sister.

Mira just smiled and Lisanna looked to see what she was smiling at. Not much to her surprise, it was just the conversation that was about to begin with Romeo and Wendy.

"Hi Wendy and Carla," Romeo said.

"Hello Romeo-san."

Carla then said, "Yes, hello."

"Is there something you needed?"

Romeo scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you knew where Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee went."

"Hmm," Wendy pondered, "I think I saw Lucy-san go on a mission with Gray-san."

"Did Natsu-nii go with them?"

Wendy shook her head. "It was only the two of them, right Carla?"

"Yes. Natsu went with Happy somewhere else."

Romeo frowned, "This sucks, I really wanted to go with them on a mission for a change since Al and Bisca have been busy lately."

"Ah yes you go on missions with them right?"

Romeo nodded. "Yea they're pretty fun to be around."

Carla then told Romeo, "I'm sure that Natsu and Lucy will be back soon."

"Yes, but I've noticed that lately Lucy-san has been going on many missions since her birthday, I hope she's not in debt or something."

"It was Lucy-nee's birthday?"

"Wendy!" Carla scolded.

"Sorry!"

Wendy explained to Romeo that it was supposed to be a secret between them and begged Romeo not to say anything.

"I won't say anything; I'll see you around, Wendy and Carla."

The two nodded and watched Romeo go with his father.

"Say Carla," Wendy began.

"What is it Wendy?"

"That was the longest I've ever talked to Romeo."

"And?" Carla asked, not knowing where her friend was going with this.

"N-nothing, but you know what I've been wondering?"

"What is it now?"

"I wonder when Erza's coming back."

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

"I found you… Gray-sama!"

Gray and Lucy were walking together. From afar, Juvia spotted Gray walking alongside her 'love rival'. Natsu also spotted them, as well as Happy. Both Juvia and Natsu were panting heavily, yet continued to run towards the ice mage and the stellar mage. Happy on the other hand, once he spotted Gray and Lucy, collapsed on the floor, tired from having chased Natsu and Juvia all day.

"Oi is that—"

"It's Natsu and Juvia!" Lucy pointed out.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here?"

"Love rival!" Juvia said as she charged towards them.

Natsu, however, beat her to it and punched Gray.

"What the hell was that for!?" Gray raged.

And just like that Natsu and Gray began their fighting, yet again.

Juvia then ignored her love rival and began to plea, "Don't hurt Gray-sama!"

Lucy slapped her forehead at the scene in front of her. "I'm going home…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Mama, _

_It's been over a week since my birthday. Did I tell you the surprise party my friends gave me? Well it was all because Natsu and Happy were trespassing again, which I knew they would, and read the letter I wrote to you! Can you believe how noisy they are? I forgave them already though, but still I should probably be more careful. Those guys just don't understand boundaries... Oh that reminds me! Erza came back from her missions yesterday. I still can't believe she took on twenty solo missions and finished in such a short amount of time. I would never be able to do that… Although, I went on many missions last week, and all with different people and that was tiring! I'm even more surprised that nothing went all that wrong. But Mama, I now have more than enough money to pay for my rent. I wonder what I should do with the res—_

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped at the call of her name, "Kya!" She paused her writing. She looked up and saw Natsu, "Trespassing!" She gave him her famous Lucy kick.

Happy flew in afterwards and saw Natsu on the floor. He began to snigger.

"What was that for?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"For entering without permission! Why else?" She then looked at him, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Let's go on a mission!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"No thanks," She waved him off. She then turned around and went back to her desk to resume her writing.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

Lucy sighed. "I can't, plus I'm still tired from last week."

"What about your rent?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye! Don't forget about your rent."

"I don't need any more money for rent, it's covered already."

"Oh," Natsu and Happy sulked.

"Hey don't get upset!" She offered. "I can't today. I promised Erza I'd hang out with her, but we'll go sometime this week. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Aye!"

Lucy nodded and continued her writing.

Natsu looked over her shoulder, "What are you writing now? Another letter?"

Lucy paused. "D-don't look!"

"Why not?"

"You guys were supposed to leave already!"

Natsu sighed, "Fine. Let's go Happy."

"Aye!"

Lucy yelled at them for exiting through the widow, rather than the door.

* * *

**-Hours Later/At Fairy Hills-**

"Erza!" Lucy called out to the scarlet-head as she approached the entrance of the building.

"Lucy," Erza said and then turned serious, "Your five minutes late."

Lucy feared for her safety. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." She joked.

They entered and made their way towards Erza's room. Erza demanded Lucy take a seat while she brought out some of her favorite cake and tea to go along with it.

"You know I haven't been here for a long time…" Lucy looked around the room, noting that it was still as colossal as ever.

"Yes, ever since the seven-year gap. Time sure does pass."

Lucy nodded, "Next thing you know another seven years will go by."

Erza took a bit of her cake. "Whether it is seven years or just two, I always wonder what the future will be like for everyone in Fairy Tail. What do you think Lucy?"

"Hmm… in the years to come I see Happy eating fish, Natsu and Gray fighting as usual, you trying to split them up and then joining because they did something to your cake, and then the rest of the guild joining in the fight, while us calmer ones watch." Lucy smiled as she confessed, "I see everyone in Fairy Tail happy in the future!"

"Quite sympathetic of you," The re-equipping mage commented.

"You don't see the same thing Erza?"

"I see…" An image of a blue-haired mage with a red tattoo on his face appeared. "Jellal," Erza whispered, or so she thought.

Lucy tilted her head, "Jellal?"

Erza freaked out upon hearing this, "Ah! Did I say Jellal!? What I meant to say was I see jell-o. Yes, that's it jell-o."

"But Erza—"

Erza cut her off. "Everyone eating jell-o, you have a pink one, Natsu a red one, Gray a blue one, Wendy a—"

It was Lucy's turn to intervene. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Erza looked at Lucy. "I heard from Natsu that you were able to summon the key he and Happy bought for you."

"Yup! Although the times I can summon it is very limited, Crux is helping me do some research on…" Lucy paused, "Hey don't change the subject!"

"Want more cake?" Erza offered.

Lucy sweat dropped as she looked at her empty plate. "You never served me any…"

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Natsu and Happy-**

When Natsu and Happy got rejected by Lucy, they decided to wander off into town because they had nowhere, or nothing, better to do.

"I can't believe Lucy didn't go on a mission with us because of Erza. Who'd want to hang out with that monster anyway?"

"Natsu, Erza would beat you up if she heard that."

Natsu now had a fist full of flames. "I'll just challenge her to a match before she has the chance to," He said confidently.

"But Erza would definitely win and you'd just get beat up in front of everyone like the time you challenged her last time."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "…guess you're right."

"Look over there!" Happy was astonished.

Now hiding behind a couple of crates, Natsu looked at what Happy was referring to. Now he had the same shocked look that Happy had.

"It can't be…Elfman's… eating with a fork and knife!"

Happy shook his head. "That's not it."

Natsu had a confused look on his face. "Then what is it?"

"He's with a lady~" Happy teased.

Natsu took a closer look. "Hey look Elfman's with Evergreen!"

The pair dropped their eating utensils at the sound of Natsu's voice.

Elfman had a nervous expression on his face. "N-Natsu, what are you doing here?" He tried not to make a big deal out of things, but Evergreen…

"It's NOT what it looks like!"

With a mischievous look on his face, Natsu got closer to the pair. "I know exactly what this is~"

Elfman and Evergreen looked at each other. "No you don't!"

Natsu sniggered, "Wait till the guild finds out."

"Good plan Natsu! Let's go tell Mira," Happy acknowledged.

"Don't tell Onee-chan," Elfman begged.

Evergreen was just about to take off her glasses and turn the dragon slayer and the exceed into stone, until Natsu spoke again.

"Everyone's gonna find out how Evergreen is teaching Elfman to be womanly!"

Elfman and Evergreen fell backwards from their seats.

Happy shook his head once more. "Natsu's as mindless as ever."

* * *

**-Back with Erza and Lucy-**

Back at Erza's room, Lucy was still trying to get Erza to tell her what was wrong with her. She was beginning to think that Erza really didn't want to talk about it, so decided to just drop the matter.

"Erza you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand."

Erza crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Is that really all it took!?" Lucy blurted.

"The truth is I miss Jellal." Erza coughed, she then hit the table with her fist. "I wish I knew of his whereabouts! Or I wish to at least have a letter, or some sort of information that will tell me that he is alright!"

"You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Erza had tints of pink on her cheeks and tears streaming down her face. "Yes, especially since the magic council is after him…"

Erza covered her face with her hands.

"I'll go to the Magic Council HQ!" Lucy had a determined look on her face.

"HQ?"

Lucy nodded. "Nobody should have to be apart from their loved ones and if they are…" She thought about how her father, for seven long years, didn't know whether or not she was alive or not. "They should at least know that they are okay."

She smiled at her friend.

Erza quickly wiped the tears off her face. "What are you saying?"

Lucy sighed thinking that Erza was trying to change the subject again. 'Oh well, doesn't mean I still won't try to help.'

"Lucy," Erza smiled. "Thank you… but tell anyone and you won't see daylight." Erza's smile had been replaced with a menacing look.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

~Finally Ch. 11. Sorry(100x) for such a long wait! Something was wrong with my laptop cable, and I had to order a new one. Anyhow, I'm positive there's going to be a bonus chapter of all of Erza's missions, look forward to it!. Thanks so much for the read!~


	12. Chapter 12

Juvia sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Levy asked.

The two blue-heads somehow ended up going on a mission together. The mission was a simple task of washing and drying dishes at a restaurant, not too far from Magnolia, for 20,000 Jewels each. Levy was washing while Juvia was drying.

"Juvia wanted to come on this mission with Gray-sama." Her eyes dazzled as she fantasized her and Gray, which caused her to sigh yet again.

"I'm sure Gray had a good reason for not coming." Levy assured her.

Juvia set the last plate down and looked forward. "Juvia has been thinking about this a lot…" Levy gave her a confused look as the water mage continued. "Maybe she should give up on Gray-sama."

"What's this all of a sudden? I thought you really like Gray, why would you give up?" Levy gave Juvia a confused look. She really was surprised by the sudden comment.

"Juvia is starting to think that Gray-sa—" She hesitated for a moment. "Juvia thinks Gray will never feel the same."

Levy patted her hands with a napkin. She placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Now really Juvia, are you feeling okay? First the sudden comment about giving up, and now the removal of sama when you address him?"

"Maybe Juvia is just starting to see this as pointless."

Just then the owner came in. "I see the two of you have finished, nice job. Now here's your pay. Spend it wisely."

The girls were handed their money and with that, exit the building. Juvia walked ahead of the solid script mage.

"Wait Juvia!" Levy catched up to the water mage. "Let's rest here a while."

Juvia nodded. They both took a stop at a nearby bench with plenty of shade.

"Now Juvia as your friend, I'm really concerned for what you just said. Please tell me what happened."

The water mage turned to the petite girl. "It all started the day when Lov—Lucy and Gray-sa—Gray went on the mission together. I went to go search for him, and Natsu went as well. It was after we all arrived at Magnolia…"

* * *

~Flashback~

"Eh Happy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked the exceed.

"Natsu?" Happy looked at the train. "He's still in there!"

Lucy looked at the blue cat. "Looks like we forgot to check if he got down, huh?

Happy sighed. "Aye, I'll go get him. See you tomorrow Lushii!"

Lucy waved to the cat as he flew off in the direction of the train that Natsu was in. Lucy then turned and said her good-byes to Juvia and Gray.

Juvia then noticed that when Lucy left, Gray had run after her. And Juvia being Juvia got suspicious and began to suspect a scheme coming from her love rival, so she followed them both.

Juvia, being the expert she was, remained unseen by both mages. As she followed them, they both talked casually, which made Juvia feel slightly relieved that her Gray-sama was being faithful to her, that is, until they reached Lucy's apartment.

Lucy stopped to look at Gray. "Even though it was unnecessary, thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow." She turned in the direction of her apartment and began to head inside.

Gray grabbed Lucy by her arm. "Thanks for today."

"Eh?"

Gray didn't let her go. "…really, thank you."

With her free hand, she placed it on his shirtless shoulder. "Friends. That's what they're for right?"

Gray pulled Lucy into an embrace.

"H-hey! G-Gray what's gotten into you?" She stuttered.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Juvia's been thinking about it ever since…"Juvia placed a hand on her chest. "Juvia felt her heart ache when she saw that."

Levy placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm Lu-chan said friends didn't she?"

Shocked by her question, Juvia simply nodded. "Why?"

"When you say friends, that usually means that there are no romantic feelings what-so-ever. After all it was just a hug right? It's not like Gray confessed to Lu-chan or anything." Levy then thought for a moment, before adding, "Plus, the Juvia we all know would have just gotten angry and continued on pursuing her love."

"Juvia initially did do that. She ignored the ache in her heart and continued on as if Gray-sa—Gray didn't do what he did, but then…"

* * *

~Flashback~

"Looks like Juvia's looking for you Gray." Mira smiled at the ice mage as she cleaned the top of the counter.

Gray took a sip of his drink. He looked slightly annoyed. "I told that girl already that I don't like her clinging onto me."

"Ara, ara no need to use such a tone."

Just then, Lucy entered the guild and was approached by Natsu.

"Yo! Lucy—let's go on a mission!"

"Right now?" Lucy whined.

Natsu started to pull her. "C'mon Lucy, I already told Happy about it."

"Oi. Flame brain, you're as annoying as ever."

"Gray?" Lucy looked at him.

Natsu turned to look at Gray, with a fist full of flames. "What was that ice prick?"

Once again the two were at it. Juvia took this as an opportunity to talk to Lucy seriously for once.

Juvia approached the blond. "Lucy?"

"Ah, Juvia? What is it?"

"Well Juvia just wanted to talk—"

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out.

"Ah Levy-chan!"

Levy approached the two girls. She then turned to talk to Juvia. "Sorry Juvia, I need to borrow Lu-chan for a bit."

It was then Lucy's turn to talk. "We'll talk later okay?"

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"Sorry Juvia! I didn't know that you really wanted to talk to Lu-chan, but I still don't get it." The solid script mage commented.

"Get what?"

"I mean, I get that your upset because of what happened between Lu-chan and Gray, but you don't know why Gray did that. It may as well be a misinterpretation on your part."

Juvia's ears perked up. "You think so?"

Levy nodded. "And remember Juvia, boys are really dense when it comes to love."

"Juvia isn't sure… how do you know that Levy?"

"Ah, well you see there's a-a friend of mine that really likes this guy and she thinks he may like her too, but he hasn't man up to say anything to her yet," Levy explained nervously.

Juvia smiled slightly. "Is the guy Gajeel-kun?"

"Ah Juvia! Don't change the subject!" Levy blushed madly.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun has feelings for you too." She smiled. "Juvia is happy that Levy isn't a love rival."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes. Juvia will continue to pursue Gray-sama." She stood up. "Juvia loves Gray-sama and Juvia will make him see her feelings are unbreakable!"

Levy looked up at the water mage with confidence. "If you're willing to try harder, than so am I. I'll also make Gajeel see…" She blushed, "my feelings."

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Guild-**

**~Erza's POV~**

I had just finished my cake. I was now pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard Gray ask from the table he was seated at.

I glared at him. "Does it look like something is wrong?"

"N-no ma'am!" He cringed.

I sighed in relief that he asked no further questions, or else I would have had to punish him, and at the moment, I do not feel like causing such ruckus.

"Hey Erza! Where's Lucy?" I heard Natsu scream.

My face narrowed. My fist then came intact with the table; it split in two. "What's with all these sudden questions!?"

They shrinked with fear and apologized.

I took a seat and crossed my arms. A dark aurora covered me. "What are you two staring at?"

"O-oh. I think Happy is calling me." Natsu dashed off.

"O-oi. Don't leave me with this moody woman!"

"Is there a problem Gray?"

"N-no."

As I sat there, now in peace, I began thinking about what had happened the other day with Lucy. She actually had the guts to tell me what was wrong. I felt weak as I told her about Jellal. It seemed out of character, too.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Kinana asked.

"Love troubles~" Mira sang.

Kinana looked at her in awe. "How could you tell?"

"Demons intuition," Mira smiled.

"D-demon?" Kinana sweat dropped.

* * *

**-Outside Magic Council HQ-**

Lucy had just arrived at the magic council HQ and was currently hiding behind the building itself. Her main goal for being there was to find out if the magic council had any obtained information on the whereabouts of Erza's precious person, Jellal.

"Hmm… I wonder how I could enter without being seen." She couldn't come up with anything at the moment and sighed. "Good thing I came alone, or else it would've been impossible to even stand here without being noticed."

She looked at the building from top to bottom. She then had a light bulb moment. "I got it! Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo stood before her and bowed. "Is there anything you request Hime?"

Lucy nodded. "I was wondering if you could dig a hole that would get me into the building." She pointed at it.

"As you wish."

Lucy was inside the HQ. She wandered off, carefully, looking for anything that could help her get some information. She wandered around until she found an empty room.

"I wonder if anything is here…"

Since it was empty, she decided to really examine the room. She found some papers lying on the desk and decided to take a look at those first.

Lucy sighed. "It would be way easier if there was someone who could tell me about Jellal rather than looking at things that aren't very decent," She said as she had found between the papers a porno magazine. "Seriously! Who would leave such a thing out in the open!?"

Lucy then took a look around the room. "It would've also helped if this room wasn't so big…"

At first Lucy was going to summon one of her spirits to help her with the search, but she thought it would be better to preserve her magic, just in case she got caught.

The room was almost as grand as the library in the Richard's mansion.

Lucy, so caught up in searching, didn't notice that the doorknob was being turned. She didn't notice when a man walked into the very room she was in, and of course she also didn't notice that he was looking at her searching in a private room.

"What do you think you are you doing in Grand Doma's private room?"

* * *

~I decided to add Juvia, as well as Levy's, feelings on the dense idiots... I hope the small graylu moment didn't upset anyone, its part of the plot. I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews/favorites/follows! Thanks for reading!~


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think you are doing in Grand Doma's private room?"

"Kya!" Lucy was in shock. She turned around to face the person talking to her. She didn't quite know who the person before her was, but she knew he was the very same official that took Jellal away after the battle with the Oracion Seis.

"Who are you?" He questioned her again.

Lucy bowed her head a little. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

Lucy nodded and showed him her guild mark. "And you are?"

"Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit." He looked at her. "Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't come to start a fight." She then thought of what her guild was famous for. She then said while sweat dropping, "…Or to destroy the HQ. I came to obtain information regarding Jellal Fernandes."

"Jellal Fernandes?"

"Y-yes. You see my friend is really worried about him and—"

"Enough." He cut her off. "Follow me."

Lucy followed him all the way outside.

"Here we can talk, now regarding Jellal Fernandes. I do have information on him."

"Ah—! You do? Thank you so much!" She said enthusiastically.

He gave her a stern look. "I don't recall saying I was going to tell you anything."

Lucy froze. "You didn't?"

"I might, on certain conditions."

"Conditions?"

"I believe you remember a friend of mine, Doranbolt, or as you all knew him as, Mest. He got very close to the small dragon slayer, more than you think."

Lucy listened carefully. "You mean Wendy?"

Lahar nodded and continued. "He ran into her about a week ago. Now in order for me to give you the information you request, I want you and her to accompany us at the ball that will be held in honor of the magic council in a couple of days. We will personally give you the invitations and take care of everything else."

Lucy looked at him surprisingly. "I get that you want to do something nice for your friend, but why me?"

"My date informed me earlier that she is unable to make it, luckily this is happened." He said a little too nonchalant.

Lucy crossed her arms irritably. "So am I some kind of replacement!?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Think of it as a substitute."

"That's the same thing!"

* * *

**-Hours Later/At the Guild-**

Lucy had just arrived at the guild and was sitting across from Erza.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Er… well…"

"Lucy! Where were you?" Natsu intervened, causing him to get a punch from Erza, which initially knocked him out.

"Continue," Erza told her.

"Well, I didn't really find anything out, but I will all I need to do is…" Lucy said leaning in closer to the re-equipping mage.

Erza listened carefully. "I see, so in order to obtain information, you must become the head captain's replacement date," Erza smirked, "How interesting…"

"Yes, yes," Lucy said irritably. "And I'm also going to need to convince Wendy to accept the invitation."

Erza now had on a menacing look. "I'm positive she will."

Lucy sweat dropped, "We don't want to force her or anything."

"It's not force, think of it as a favor." Erza told her.

"Then should we tell her about it, or just wait it out?" Lucy asked.

Erza thought for a while before replying, "It may be best to wait it out. Understood?"

Lucy nodded in response.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Wendy walked into the guild with Carla, and then Carla suddenly excused herself and told her that they would talk later. Wendy nodded and spotted Lucy sitting by herself.

"Good morning Lucy-san." She greeted.

"Good morning Wendy, but isn't it the afternoon already?" She told her with a confused look on her face.

"Ah! Your right." Wendy told her, embarrassed at her mistake.

"Hey, where's Carla at?"

Wendy explained to her that recently, Carla has been spending a lot of time with Happy and Pantherlily.

"Oh, I see. Say Wendy, you would never deny a request would you?"

The small dragon slayer shook her head, "Of course not."

Suddenly Levy appeared in front of the two.

"Lu-chan!"

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

She then turned to Wendy, "Hi Wendy, say can I tell you two something?"

"What is it?" They asked at the same time.

"You see…" She turned red.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked her.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked her.

Levy leaned in closer. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm thinking about asking Gajeel out on a date." Her face was confident; however her cheeks were redder than Erza's hair.

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other, both not believing what Levy had just said to them. They both wondered how Levy was able to obtain such confidence in such a short while.

"W-what was that?" Lucy asked in disbelief of what her most trusted friend had said.

"I-I'm going to ask Gajeel if he wants to go out on a date… so please Lu-chan and Wendy, help me!"

Once again the two girls looked at each other.

"What can we do to help?" Wendy asked the solid script mage.

"Well… as a fellow dragon slayer, can't you try to convince him or something?"

Wendy knew that Gajeel wasn't the type to take orders. She sweat dropped. "Somehow I don't think that will work…"

"When are you planning to ask him?" Lucy asked Levy.

Levy looked down nervously. "Sometime next week."

"Oh then you still have plenty of time to gain confidence!" Lucy told her encouragingly.

"Why does shrimp need to gain confidence?"

The three girls almost fainted from shock upon hearing the iron dragon slayer's voice.

"Well…" Wendy began.

"You see…" Lucy added.

"I-I'm t-t-th-thinking of performing a song that I've been working on!" Levy finished.

"Oh." Gajeel told the three.

Levy sighed in relief that he asked no further questions.

"Can't wait to hear it," He added before leaving.

Levy fell to the floor. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get a hold of yourself Levy-chan, we'll help you in any way we can," Lucy assured her.

"Lucy-san's right." Wendy added. "Just leave it to us."

Levy wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Thanks you too."

"Besides we totally knew you had feelings for Gajeel~" Lucy teased.

Wendy nodded. "It was pretty obvious Levy-san."

Levy sighed. "Yes really, thanks a lot," She said with a hint of sarcasm.

The three broke into laughter.

As this conversation went on, there was yet another interesting one happening right outside the guild between Lahar and his friend, Doranbolt.

"I can't believe you dragged me into doing this." Doranbolt told his companion.

Lahar adjusted his glasses. "Is it my fault that you were in need of a date?"

"No, but what I don't understand is why Wendy." Doranbolt told him as an image of Wendy smiling appeared in his head.

"Is it my fault that you have a preference for younger girls?" He stated, his tone sounding as if he were slightly joking.

Doranbolt was now somewhat angered by Lahar's questions. "You make it seem as if I'm a pervert."

"The best term for you, I believe, would be a pedophile… or lolicon."

"One more comment like that and I'll teleport out of here."

The two argued outside Fairy Tail for a bit longer before entering. They weren't really surprised by the ruckus all the guild members were making, what they were surprised was that nobody seemed to notice their presence. However, the two hardly minded.

Lahar and Doranbolt walked up to Lucy and Wendy, who were now sitting without the company of anyone else.

Doranbolt coughed awkwardly. "Hello."

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

I heard a non-guild voice greeting both me and Lucy-san. Since I kind of recognized the voice, I was fighting with myself to decide if I should look up or not. Being me, I did end up looking. Seeing who it was, I stood up from my seat. "Doranbolt-san!?"

I was not expecting this at all! I looked at Lucy-san for some guidance. But, I saw her stiffly greeting the person next to Doranbolt-san, who greeted her back kindly… I wonder if they know each other?

Doranbolt-san must have seen the confused look in my face. Ah! I hope my face isn't red or anything!

"This is Lahar." He told me.

"Pleasure to meet you Wendy. I've heard so much about you."

My face feels hot! I grabbed my cheeks and looked down. I heard Lucy-san giggle. Wahh! How mean. I wish Carla wouldn't have left…

I then saw Lahar-san turn to face Lucy-san. He gave her two envelopes that looked like invitations. Invitations!?

"The date is stated inside." Lahar-san then handed Lucy-san a pen and paper.

Lucy-san looked at him puzzled. "What's this for?"

"Write down your address so when the day comes we can come pick up the two of you." Lahar-san explained to her.

I was shocked, is this really happening? I looked at Lucy-san again. "Lucy-san, what's happening?"

Lucy-san sweat dropped. "Well, they invited us to go to a ball, sounds like fun right?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I then looked up at Doranbolt-san once more, he smiled at me.

"We'll see you in a couple of days."

I looked at them as they exit the guild.

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

Carla, having seen the whole thing, went up to Wendy. "Wendy, what was that about?"

Erza then came out of the blue. She looked down at the white exceed, comprehending the confusion she was feeling. "Don't worry Carla; it's a part of my plan."

Lucy was a bit shocked at what Erza had said. "Erza? Are you really—"

Erza turned to face them, specifically Wendy and Carla. "My intentions, though I cannot fully reveal, are for the good of our friends, and that should be enough."

Carla looked at her suspiciously. "Why can't you tell us?"

Erza crushed the cat on her breast plate. "I hope you can understand."

"Ah! Carla, are you okay!?" Wendy looked at the exceed worryingly.

Carla grabbed her head with her paw. "No further questions."

* * *

**-A Couple of Days Later/The Afternoon before the Ball-**

Wendy knocked on Lucy's apartment door.

"Hi Lucy-san."

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Ah, hello Wendy," She yawned, still tired from the previous nap she had just awoken from. "I didn't expect you to come right away."

Wendy bowed. "Sorry—! I should've come a bit later…"

"No worries," Lucy thought for a second, "Come to think of it, I think this is the first time someone has knocked at my door."

"I thought Natsu-san would've at least once."

"He doesn't knock… he barges in whenever the heck he feels like it," Lucy pouted, "He has no respect for privacy what-so-ever!"

"It seems like he really worries about you Lucy-san."

"…More like he really bothers me, especially when he and that shitty cat eat all my food and damage my belongings!" Lucy fumed.

Wendy sweat dropped. "Um, may I come in?"

Realization hit Lucy, "R-right, sorry about that Wendy."

Lucy let in the sky dragon slayer. She then handed her a box with light blue paper and a neatly tied white ribbon.

Wendy looked up at the blond. "What's this?"

"Lahar and Doranbolt sent it last night." She then showed her a pink box with a white ribbon. "I got one too and thought it'd be better if we opened it together."

"Ah, so that's why you called me over." Wendy looked at the box. "Is it really okay for us to accept this?"

"Sure it is, now come on; I've been itching to see what it is."

Lucy and Wendy opened their respected boxes. Inside each of their box was a dress and a small note. Lucy's dress was, obviously, pink and Wendy's light blue. Lucy's was a strapless that had ruffles in the bottom, making it seem as if the dress was getting darker the closer it got to the ground. Wendy's was a long sleeve that had on her waistline and at the bottom of her dress, a small assortment of cerulean ribbons.

"How cute," Wendy commented.

Lucy nodded. She looked at the note. "I wonder what this is."

Lucy read the letter aloud:

_I hope you enjoy the small gift we sent. I am expecting you to wear it, originally it was for my other date, but I'm sure you'll like it just as much. We'll come to retrieve you at 5 o' clock. _

_Lahar. _

'Was it really necessary to add that!?' Lucy thought agitatedly. "What does yours say Wendy?"

"It's mostly the same thing, except for the other date thing. Wait… Lucy-san… what time is it?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "It's four… why?"

Wendy showed her the note again. Lucy looked at her and a sudden shock came into mind. "Eeek! We only have an hour to get ready!" Lucy put her hands on her head and panicked.

Wendy did the same. "That's not enough time!"

"Have no fear, this is why I came."

The two girls turned to see Erza standing before them. "Erza!"

"I'll help you get ready," She then pulled up a beaten Natsu and Gray with her right hand. "And if we need more time, I have these two idiots that can make time." She looked at them menacingly, "Right boys?"

"Yes ma'am." They muttered.

"Okay, let's get started." Erza commanded.

The three spent the next fifty minutes in the restroom, washing hair, drying hair, adding make up, taking make up off, etc. It wasn't until there were five minutes left to spare that they were finished. The three came out. Lucy's hair was tied into a neatly tucked bun and Wendy's was tied into two pig-tails, each strand was curled. Erza nodded in approval, while Natsu and Gray continued to sit on the floor.

Erza looked at them irritably. "Don't you have any comments on what a good job I did?"

Natsu and Gray both looked at Erza, then at Wendy, and lastly at Lucy. Neither of them said exactly what was on their mind.

"Where are you two going?" Gray asked.

"Yea, what's with this get-up? Are you two going to a costume party?"

Lucy shook her head, "Of course not!"

Lucy handed them the invitation and the small note that Lahar had given to her. They read both the invitation and note thoroughly.

Natsu sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"You're a rebound."

"S-shut up," Lucy said irritably.

Gray looked at Lucy. "Why did you even accept to go if you knew that?"

"Eh— Well…"

"Lucy-san! I think they're here already." Wendy began to feel butterflies in her stomach and once that happened, it would take some time for them to go away.

"You two better get going now," Erza suggested.

They both nodded. "See you guys."

* * *

~2,000+ words! Hopefully that was long enough? I did notice that my chapters are slightly short and will try to fix that. Btw, if your wondering, Carla stayed behind at the guild with Happy because of Erza's insisting ^-^' ... anyways, like always thanks for reading!~


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu looked out of the window and saw Lucy and Wendy leave with Doranbolt and Lahar. As he saw Lahar hold Lucy's hand to help her into the carriage, he couldn't help but frown, especially because Lucy seemed okay with what he was doing. "Let's go follow them!" Natsu told Erza and Gray.

Erza crossed her arms and said nothing. She then turned to look at Gray, only to find him looking underneath Lucy's bed, which she found rather strange for his character. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the invitations," Gray answered as he searched through Lucy's apartment.

"You mean these?" Erza flashed the invitations.

"O-oi, when did you—?"

"Does that mean we are gonna follow them?" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"Of course," Erza replied.

Gray raised an eyebrow as he got up. He questioned Erza's easygoing attitude on the situation. Gray looked at Erza as she walked out the door. "She must have some alternate motive for bringing us along with her."

* * *

**-The Home of the Strauss Siblings-**

Erza knocked at the door.

"Why are we at Mira's house?" Natsu asked.

"Yea Erza, when you said a quick stop, I didn't know you meant here." Gray looked at her, "It better not take long."

"For once ice princess is right, we're wasting time," Natsu added.

Just then, Elfman opened the door. "Be back later Onee-chan!"

"Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna called out as her brother sprinted away.

"Ara, ara. What a surprise to see you all here!" Mira greeted as she came out. She then turned to look at Lisanna. "What are we going to do about Elfman?"

"I'll go check on him," Lisanna told her.

Mira nodded, "Tell me everything."

Lisanna nodded. "Bye you guys!" She said as she left running after her brother.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

Mira clasped her hands together. "Elfman's going on a date with Evergreen!"

"Is he?" Erza asked.

"Yes," Mira pouted, "But he wouldn't admit it to us!"

"How can Elfman get a date?" Gray thought aloud.

"It's called love!" Mira happily answered. "Oh, was there something you needed?"

Erza nodded. "I need you to come with us to a ball in honor of the magic council."

"Don't you need invitations to get in?" Mira asked.

Erza flashed the invitations once again. "We have them."

"…how did you get those?" Mira was afraid to ask.

"I got them off of Lucy and Wendy."

"They got invited?"

"Yes, they did. I want to make sure that nothing happens to them."

"Yes, it does sound a bit suspicious—"

"Can we just go already!?" Natsu told the two demon-like women.

Erza shot him a glare. "Very well, let's go Mira."

"Wait! You three must put these on!" She handed Natsu and Gray suits and Erza a dress.

As a result, the three sweat-dropped.

* * *

**-In front of the Reception-**

"Okay, here's the plan: Enter casual," Erza looked at Natsu and Gray, "Do not stand out for any reason, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mira took a look at the invitation once more. "It says here you must bring a date along."

Erza nodded, "Precisely why I brought along these two."

"I knew it," Gray said.

"Knew what?" Asked Natsu.

"Enough unnecessary comments! Okay, Gray you'll be my date and Natsu will be with Mira." Erza informed them.

"Why do I have to be your date?" Gray asked the re-equip mage.

"Do you have a problem with being my date?"

"N-no."

"Good answer, now let's go."

They went to the entrance. A guard was checking invitations. The four went up, but kept their distance.

The guard looked at the first pair, Natsu and Mirajane. Natsu was wearing a white button shirt, a black vest, with matching slacks and of course, his scarf. Mira was wearing a black halter dress with frills from her waist down; she let her bangs down and tied her hair into a ponytail with a ribbon.

"Invitation?" The guard asked them.

Natsu showed him the invitation and they proceeded on.

The next pair was Gray and Erza. Gray was wearing a dark blue suit with a black button down shirt. Erza was wearing a strapless black dress with navy linings starting from the top of the dress to her waist; she had her hair tied up into a messy bun.

The guard asked them the same question and they too, proceeded on.

"Let's go look for Lucy!" Natsu told the three.

Erza grabbed him from the collar. "Not yet, let's try to blend in first. We'll look later, so for now try to stay out of sight." She then grabbed Gray by the arm. "Let's go dance."

"W-why!?" Gray asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Erza then looked at Mira, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Erza!" Mira assured her.

Erza and Gray headed towards the dance floor.

Natsu turned to Mira, "Let's check out the buffet."

"Sounds like a plan." Mira then gave Natsu a deadly glare, "Don't overdo it."

Natsu replied, "Y-yes ma'am!"

While Mira was keeping a close eye on Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were standing chatting among themselves; Doranbolt and Lahar went to get them some drinks.

"Say Wendy, I know I said this before but this feels weird."

"For me, it was embarrassing when Erza-san and the others found out about it."

"But they didn't seem to make a big deal about it," Lucy told her. 'That pink-haired idiot didn't even care that I was coming…wait why do I care?' She thought to herself.

Lucy's train of thought was interrupted by a glass being placed in front of her face. "Here," Lahar told the blond.

"Thanks."

As Lucy took the drink, Doranbolt gave Wendy hers. She thanked him with a shy smile. He then found himself staring at her, he himself couldn't really explain it, but he assumed was because of the seven year gap, as well as the extra year that have passed.

"Is something wrong?" The sky dragon slayer asked him.

"No. Are you having fun?"

Wendy nodded quickly. "Y-yes, thank you for inviting me."

"Doranbolt, why don't you invite her to dance?" Lahar suggested to his friend.

Doranbolt looked at Wendy and then turned back to Lahar, "Maybe later."

"Suit yourself, in the meanwhile me and Lucy will go and dance for a while," Lahar told his friend.

"H-hey, I don't—" Lucy was cut off by Lahar himself as he led her towards the dance floor.

The music was playing softly, just what you'd expect from such an elegant and highly important occasion.

As Natsu ate, he began to sniff something familiar. "It's Lucy!"

"What was that?" Mira asked.

"I smell Lucy!" He told her as he began to go in the direction in which the scent was the strongest. Mira followed him closely and once they got a good view of where Lucy was; she stopped him from going any further, being a bit cautious of what would happen if they were spotted by Lucy's date.

Lahar had spotted Natsu and Mira, but chose not to say anything to the girl he was dancing with. Instead, he pulled her closer to him, causing Lucy to blush.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!?" Natsu had a fist up, and was super tempted to set the glasses-wearing guy on fire.

Mira had to hold Natsu back, yet again. "Shh, Natsu. We don't want to get caught."

Lucy was still oblivious that her friends were watching closely. "H-hey what are you doing?"

"I want you to follow me," He whispered in her ear.

Mira watched Natsu, as he frowned when he saw the scene in front of him, she then giggled. 'Natsu being jealous, who would've known that was possible?'

"Mira, they're leaving!"

"Let's follow them, but remember, quietly."

Natsu nodded and they proceeded to follow the two.

* * *

**-With Erza and Gray-**

**~Gray's POV~**

"Oi, we've been dancing since we got here. Could you tell me what the heck got into you?" I asked Erza. "And where the hell did you learn to dance like a normal person?"

"I'm just observing the other people," Erza replied.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"You're being very persistent Gray," Erza looked at me before narrowing her eyes, "It's annoying."

"If it's nothing, then let me go look for Lucy." Boy was she acting weird. I tried to get out of Erza's grip; it was pointless and I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Why do you want to go look for Lucy?" Erza asked seriously.

I froze, why did I want to go look for Lucy? I didn't understand it either. "…because," I ended up answering.

"That's not a clear answer."

"You didn't answer mine," I shot back.

"Could it be that you have feelings for Lucy?"

I was shocked by the question Erza made; I tried to avoid further eye contact with her. "What made you say that?"

"Your attitude lately shows that, it's a bit unlike you."

Now I know that she's crazy. Unlike me? I didn't notice anything, why wouldn't I worry about Lucy? After all Lucy's my friend…that's what she told me…"So what if I do?" I then looked at Erza again, not sure why the hell I ended up answering in that way.

Erza gripped my hand even harder, "What about Juvia?"

"What about her?"

"Are you an idiot!?"

"Not so loud," I told her, as I noticed some heads turned in our direction.

"I thought I told you before about her feelings toward you, did you just choose to avoid them? Did you choose to break her heart?"

I sighed, what the hell is she talking about? It wouldn't hurt to be honest… "The way she clings onto me and thinks that everyone is a 'love rival' doesn't make it look like she's serious, it just makes her look like she's obsessed with me."

I don't know how honest that answer really was, after all I really don't know how I should feel about Juvia, sometimes I really do enjoy her company, but I'd never tell Erza that especially if I'm not sure…

"Don't be stupid Gray; I think you know very well that Juvia's feelings are genuine." Erza looked at him with such rage. "Did you ever consider that Lucy may not have the same feelings for you?"

"…you don't know that." This seriously did piss me off. Is she telling me who I have to be with? She has no right to tell me all this crap—!

"But if it is true, you will be in a state of sadness, not to mention that you will hurt your friendship Lucy and of course, you would break Juvia's heart."

"We won't know until then, if it's going to happen or not."

Erza stepped on my foot, hard. "Let me try again, to get the message in that thick skull of yours," She glared and by all means, was determined. Crap.

* * *

**-With Lucy and Lahar -**

**~NORMAL~**

Lucy and Lahar were currently in the back garden of the reception. Lucy was sitting on the steps as Lahar was standing.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lucy asked.

"I needed some fresh air, also since you kept your part of the deal, I wanted to give you the information that you seek."

"You're giving me the information faster than I thought you would."

Lahar took out some papers from his pocket and handed them to Lucy. "This has everything you need to know."

Lucy put the papers inside her pink purse that she was carrying. "Thanks."

Lahar took a seat next to her. "You know, there's another reason why I brought you here with me today."

Lucy gave him a puzzling look. "What are you talking about?"

"A while back a girl came in, just as you did, to look for information on a prisoner that was residing in the custody unit. I allowed her to explain her situation to me, and we talked on a compromise for the information, she mentioned your name." Lahar informed her.

Lucy then thought for a brief moment, 'My name?' Lucy questioned, "Who is she?"

"She's a celestial wizard, like you."

* * *

~Flashback~

A girl with short white hair stumbled into a private room, she was searching between books and under tables for anything she could find on the necessary information she was looking for.

"What do you think you are doing in Grand Doma's private room?"

The girl froze and slowly turned to face the direction in which the voice was heard. She didn't quite know who the person before her was, but from his appearance, she knew he was a very important official.

"Who are you?" He questioned her again.

The girl bowed her head a little. "My name is Yukino Aguria of Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth?"

Yukino nodded slowly. "And you are?"

"Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit." He looked at her. "Now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me for the intrusion Lahar-sama, I didn't come to start a fight. I came to see if there was anything or anyone that would give me some information."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"It was Yukino? How strange…" Lucy began. "Say did you give her the information she needed too?"

"Of course."

"I don't get it though, you said that she mentioned me, but I don't see what the big deal is, I mean she probably just mentioned that she's a celestial wizard showing you the two zodiac keys she has, you most likely questioned where the other ten where and she told you that I had them."

Lahar shook his head, "It was nothing like that."

* * *

~Flashback~

"Thank you for all your help Lahar-sama; before I go, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is that?" Lahar asked.

"As you know, I'm a celestial wizard. I have a friend named Lucy that's also a celestial wizard," Yukino informed him. "I'm going to be gone for a while and therefore, I don't know when I'll be back." She looked at Lahar, "I want you to warn her; tell Lucy to be careful."

Lahar was greatly confused on why Yukino was asking him to warn some girl he didn't know. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I get the feeling…that you're going to meet very soon." Yukino gave him a small smile.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"That was the reason behind you coming here today," Lahar told her.

Lucy had a blank expression; she had no clue to why she needed to be warned. "…is that all she said?"

"Yes; she left right after she said that and hasn't come back since." Lahar placed and arm on her shoulder. "I apologize for not knowing what she really meant by that."

Lucy shook her head, "Thanks for telling me." She then got up, "Let's go back inside, our friends are probably wondering where we went."

* * *

**-With Natsu and Mira-**

The whole time Lucy and Lahar were talking, Natsu and Mira were both hiding behind the thick concrete poles that held the structure of the building together. Natsu had seen the whole interaction going on between them, and didn't like it one bit. Mira, on the other hand, focused most of her attention on Natsu's expressions as he watched and she planned to confront him about what exactly was going on.

"Natsu, Lucy went inside already."

"…yea, let's go follow her!"

Mira, like Erza did earlier, grabbed him by the collar. "Why is it so important for you to find Lucy?"

"Because she's my friend—! …why else?"

"Is that really it?"

Natsu gave the demon woman a confusing expression. "What are you talking about Mira?"

Mira sighed. "Before I answer that, I wanted to tell you if you noticed that you're always with Lucy, and when you're not, you either fight, which is very bad or you ask for her or constantly look for her."

"And? It's just Lucy."

"Exactly, it's just Lucy. Natsu don't you get it? You see Lucy."

Natsu gave out a laugh, "Of course I see her, and she's not invisible like she was when she used that weird potion."

Mira slapped her forehead. "No… I mean, you only see Lucy."

"I still don't get it," He confessed, scratching the back of his head.

This turned out to be more of a challenge than Mira expected, yet she kept her composure and gave Natsu a smile. "You're in love with Lucy."

Natsu's eyes widened; he quickly turned around making it unable for Mira to look at his facial expression. "Let's go inside before Erza goes crazy," He told her as he walked on back inside.

Mira stayed for a while and sighed at her unsuccessful attempt to get Natsu and Lucy together. "…looks like plan B will be needed afterwards."

As Mira entered the main room, she saw no sign of Natsu, Gray, or Erza. Instead, she spotted Lucy talking to a brunette-head.

"Mira!" Lucy called out, "What are you doing here?"

Mira sweat dropped, "Lucy what a surprise to see you here!" She then turned to the girl Lucy was previously talking to, "And who is this?"

"My name's Bora-chan! I happened to come across Lucy-chan here."

Lucy nodded, "I came here with Wendy."

"Did you bring a date?" Mira asked with a smile.

Lucy sighed, "Don't get any weird ideas, I did come here with someone. He went to go look for Wendy and his friend; he told me to stay here."

"Ara, ara, did Wendy have a date as well?"

"Lucy-chan," Bora shook the blond, "Aren't those your friends?"

Lucy turned to see who Bora was talking about. Rather than finding Wendy, Lahar, and Doranbolt, she found herself looking at Natsu, Gray, and Erza. 'What are they doing here?' She thought. "Hey you guys!" Lucy called out to them.

There was suddenly a large crash, the result being that the three mages weren't talking to each other, but rather arguing and now, it had gotten hands on. Fire, ice, and swords began to scatter around the room.

Wendy came up running, "Lucy-san! The others are here…what should we do?"

Lucy sighed, "The whole buildings going to collapse in less than five minutes. I don't think there's anything we can do."

"You sure have interesting friends Lucy-chan," Bora told the blond.

Wendy wailed as Mira giggled and Lucy just slapped her forehead, regretting for not have hidden the invitations.

* * *

**-The Following Day-**

It was informed to all guild members that Master was away at a meeting and needed everyone to stay inside the guild until he returned. The guild members didn't question the order and sat patiently waiting. Lucy was sitting with Wendy and Levy, trying to come up with a good song that would be suitable to sing in front of Gajeel, Erza was sitting by herself as she examined and read the information that Lucy had gotten for her about Jellal, Gray was sitting at the counter talking to Mira as Juvia listened, and Natsu was sitting with Happy.

"Oi Happy where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going with Carla," The exceed told him.

"You've been ditching me a lot," The dragon slayer complained.

"It's not my fault that I have a girlfriend," Happy some-what bragged.

"You and Carla?" Natsu was surprised.

"Aye! Don't be sad Natsu, you and Lushii can have more alone time now," He sniggered.

A pissed off face appeared on his face, "Come back here!"

By the time Natsu got up, Happy had already left, leaving Natsu in his thoughts. 'You're in love with Lucy' kept replaying in his head. Out of confusion and frustration, he set his head down.

Lisanna came up to Natsu and tapped him on the shoulder. "Natsu, I have to tell you something…"

The two mages were now outside, as Lisanna requested. "So what did you wanna tell me?" Natsu asked her.

Lisanna started to turn bright pink. "I like you!"

Natsu backed up a little. "Huh?"

"…let's get married— like we said when we were kids—!"

* * *

~Gray, feelings for Lucy!? Natsu coming to terms with his feelings? And what's gotten into Lisanna? And let's not forget the warning Lucy got from Yukino... just what's going on here!? Find out next time, thanks for reading! By the way, 3,000+ words!~


	15. Chapter 15

"…let's get married— like we said when we were kids—!" Lisanna said once more. She was extremely red from embarrassment. She waited for a response from her childhood friend, but got none. "Natsu?"

"Sorry Lisanna…" He finally answered.

A hurt look appeared on her face. She already knew what was coming: rejection. "Can you at least tell me why?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Natsu looked down. "I can't because of Lucy…" His eyes widened in realization of what he had just said. He waved his arms frantically. "No! That's not what I— I don't know why— URRHH!"

Lisanna's giggle surprised the now embarrassed dragon slayer. "See Mira-nee I told you I'd get him to say it."

Natsu was dumbfounded. "What the—?"

Mira came out from her hiding place. She also gave out a giggle. "I didn't know you had it in you, Lisanna."

Lisanna looked at Natsu and giggled again. "I'm a good actress right Natsu?"

Natsu pointed a finger at Lisanna. "I thought you were being serious!" He then pointed at both of the Strauss sisters. "Y-you two are demons!"

Lisanna pouted. "I'm not a demon."

"Well Natsu you brought this on yourself," Mira smiled.

"You like Lucy don't you Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Even though his previous comment made it pretty obvious, she wanted to hear a straight answer from him, after all, she is a Nalu shipper.

"…I'm not sure yet," Natsu responded.

"But Natsu!" Lisanna cried out to him as he hurriedly ran back inside the guild.

Mira stopped her sister from running after him. "Don't worry he'll figure it out soon." She gave her sister a smile. "And if he doesn't, we could always beat some sense into him."

Lisanna sweat dropped. "Somehow I don't think that will lead to any progress either…"

* * *

**-Inside the Guild-**

**~Natsu's POV~**

I ran inside the guild before those two asked me anything else. And I thought Erza was a monster, boy was I wrong! Those two are was way worse!

"Hey Natsu."

"Lucy!" I shouted in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no." I have the worst luck ever! I wish someone would fight with me to get me out of this…Where the hell's ice perv when you need him!?

"Are you sure? You look pale…" She got closer to me.

"Y-yea why?"

"Oh, well Mira just told me that you weren't feeling good so I came to check if everything was alright."

That demon! If she wasn't so scary I'd beat her up for this! "I'm good!"

"O-okay?" She gave me a weird look. "I'm going to go back with Levy-chan. If you're feeling sick just tell me."

"Okay."

I watched Lucy as she walked away. I have been staring at her more… I've also been getting more pissed off if a guy is talking to her… I am always with Lucy… I do protect Lucy, but that's cause we're nakama! Why else!

~Flashback~

"And? It's just Lucy."

"Exactly, it's just Lucy. Natsu don't you get it? You see Lucy."

"Of course I see her, and she's not invisible like she was when she used that weird potion."

Mira slapped her forehead. "No… I mean, you only see Lucy."

"I still don't get it."

Mira gave a smile. "You're in love with Lucy."

~End of Flashback~

I frowned. Why the hell do I keep thinking about that! Me and Lucy are nakama! NAKAMA! …right?

* * *

**~NORMAL~**

As Natsu was trying to put two and two together, Master entered the guild. Erza, being the first to notice, put away the papers that where in her hands. She arose from her seat. "Master! Is there a specific reason why you gathered everybody at the guild?"

Makarov cleared his throat. "There is. Listen up you brats!"

"Oi is something wrong?" Gray asked.

"Of course there is you brats! Do you even know what you've done this time!?"

All the mages in the guild looked at each other and then shook their heads in unison. "No."

Master shook his head. "You will be the end of me…"

"Ji-chan, get to the point or I'm out," Laxus told his grandfather.

Makarov put on one of the most menacing faces you've ever seen. "You won't be going anywhere today."

Laxus and the rest of the members gulped. Master then began his list of terrible deeds committed by his rowdy 'children'.

"Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna; you all ruined Cupid's Love, the most expensive, not to mention most romantic, place in all Magnolia."

"M-Master! It wasn't my fault at all!" Evergreen retorted.

Elfman face palmed, remembering how crazy Evergreen went when they had been discovered. It was not a pretty sight.

"You were the one who turned the owner into a statue!" Bixlow said.

"If you would've kept quiet like I said this wouldn't have happened!" Lisanna scolded.

"How did I even get dragged into this…?" Laxus wondered aloud.

"That's Laxus for you!" Freed added.

"Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Cana; robbing a bar, wrecking Books for Less, and beating up officials."

"The booze wasn't worth paying…" Cana commented.

"It wasn't my fault," Levy wailed.

"Those punks were looking at me funny," Gajeel frowned.

"T-they said they didn't know who Gray-sama was…" Juvia twiddled with her fingers.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy; destroying the hall of the magic council completely. You all burned and froze the many prestigious guests. This is by far the worst thing possible!"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu fought back.

"You mean me and Wendy," Lucy sighed.

"Sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"O-oi! It was all flame brain and Erza!" Gray tried shifting the blame.

"You took much part in it as well," Erza commented.

"Was yesterday some type of dooms day? Or did you all just decide to go on a rampage? Either way, the magic council is beyond furious!"

"We truly apologize Master," Erza bowed her head as a form of respect.

Usually, this trick worked on Master, or he just laughed it off and told them to be careful, but not this time.

"Not this time. You bratty children need to be punished for your actions! We can't have the magic council this angry."

The guild all had shocked looks on their faces. "W-what are you going to do to us?" They asked in fear of what lie ahead for them.

"Everyone whose name I didn't call, step outside."

They hurriedly exit the guild with no questions asked. The remaining guild members watched them leave and gave a big gulp at what would happen next.

"W-what's going to happen to us?" Lucy asked.

Levy had a fearful look. "I don't know…"

"Carla!" Wendy called out to her exceed, but the white cat just gave out a humph, and proceeded walking out with the rest.

Master, now near the door, spoke. "All of you are to stay here for one day, and think about what you did! And don't even try to escape."

Everyone stayed quiet. This was a weird type of punishment, frankly, they expected something way worse. They just sat there, bored out of their minds. Occasionally, they would glance at one another. There was an awkwardness atmosphere, until Cana, either because she couldn't stand the quiet or because she was drunk, spoke. "Let's do some Karaoke!"

"Karaoke?" Erza asked.

Mira gave a smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Right?"

"I guess…" Everyone else replied.

"Who wants to go first?" Mira asked.

"I do!" Gajeel had on his white suit and his guitar in his hands.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Gray volunteered.

"ME!" Natsu yelled.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing," Gray told Natsu.

"I'm gonna go first, what does it look like I'm doing," Natsu retorted.

"Why should a matchstick go first?"

"An ice perv shouldn't even be allowed to sing!"

Before a classic Natsu vs. Gray brawl began, Erza stepped in. "I'll go."

"Why should you go first!?" Natsu and Gray screeched in unison.

Erza's glare was more than enough to shut them up.

"Okay Erza, everything's ready!" Mira informed.

"T-that was quite fast…" Erza replied.

Erza got up on the stage, she looked at the lacrima screen in front of her, there were words being displayed.

Wings of Liberty:

_Oh, passionate, passionate, passionate feelings flow through my heart of steel  
Oh, the emblem on my left arm proves I'll strongly, strongly, strongly live through tomorrow_

_I go together with my friends who show precious, blue smiles_  
_Wings of liberty always spread in the heart's sky_

_Amid a storm surge, I wear my sword elegantly, slaying and tearing through dimensions_  
_I flap my wings for justice with prayers judging the darkness and praising the moment of radiance_  
_Proudly I fight! I fight!_

_Oh, my bursts of tears are pierced_  
_By the shadow of a distant, distant, distant memory_  
_Oh, from the sunken eyes of a friend_  
_Raindrops of grief stream, stream, stream_

_We're together even on days when we regret the fleeting, crimson sunset_  
_A flower of miracles always blooms in the heart's sky_

_Wiping away the intense loneliness, I embrace a lone bastion of broken truth_  
_The cry of a wandering life and carrying the burden of love is my power_  
_Discarding fear, I fly! I fly!_

_A trembling, black test of our thriving dreams_  
_Stand up_  
_Wind of courage always wakes in the heart's sky_

_In the dazzling light, I fix powerful enemies in my moist eyes and strike them down_  
_I wish to take flight and return to the sky for the sake of saving the comrades I love_  
_The day of freedom, I earn it! I earn it!_

Claps were given to Erza. "Who's next?"

"ME!" Natsu and Gray stood up fast.

"Sorry," Mira told them, "It's my turn."

Because You're Here…:

_The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,  
but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?_

_Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,_  
_you gently forgave my small lies._

_Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,_  
_because I will protect your smile._

_As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,_  
_and all the things I don't want to lose,_  
_now, I don't feel like I need any of them._  
_I just want to be by your side, and see_  
_all the joy and sadness, and everything else._

_As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting_  
_to always be true to my own heart._

_You gave me some pieces of courage,_  
_so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart._

_You told me about my overflowing tears,_  
_and about the things I mustn't lose,_  
_and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then._  
_Your smile, which is as bright as the sun_  
_is the reason why I've become this strong._

_As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,_  
_and all the things I don't want to lose,_  
_now, I don't feel like I need any of them._  
_I just want to be by your side, and see_  
_all of the joy and sadness._

_Let us begin, here and now._  
_Let us start our tomorrow together._  
_Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born._  
_Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,_  
_now, let us make this moment bloom._

"Who do you think she was singing that for?" Lucy asked.

Wendy thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

"She was looking over there," Levy pointed.

It was Laxus and Freed talking about how pointless this is.

Lucy looked at them. "Which one do you think—?"

"Freed-san?"

"Laxus?"

Meanwhile…

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna then lowered her voice. "I saw what you did. You sang the song for Natsu and Lucy right?"

Mira gave a nervous smile. "Y-yes. Lisanna, you should go next!" She pushed her sister onto the stage.

Don't Think, Feel!:

_Only our hearts know where our destination lies.  
No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_

_Change! Burying my head in exhaustion, this anxiety can't be erased._  
_What is important must be the courage to take a step out._  
_Let's change this noise-filled world,_  
_and face our feelings honestly._

_Everyone has it in their hearts, an antenna belonging only to themselves._  
_Let's tune to the tomorrow we wish for! If we stop here, nothing can start!_

_Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere._  
_That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it._  
_Only our hearts know where our destination lies._  
_No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_  
_Let's take a step and run!_

_Chance! As we overcome the nights that tears overflow,_  
_we want to become stronger._

_Don't compare, you are you, an original megahertz._  
_Let's release it faraway! From now to the future, let it reach directly!_

_This chance meeting of a miracle shines deep in my heart._  
_There's nothing more to fear, because we're no longer alone._  
_Even though we can't yet see our goal, we can definitely go towards it, no matter where._  
_No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_  
_Let's take a step and run!_

_It's gonna be alright! Because we haven't given up, right? Even if it's so painful._  
_As a new wind blows, it dyed the monochrome scenery into vivid colors._

_Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere._  
_That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it._  
_Only our hearts know where our destination lies._  
_No matter when, Don't think. Feel!_  
_Let's take a step and run!_

"I wonder what that meant," Elfman commented.

Natsu looked like he had just made a discovery. "…yea."

Lisanna got down from the stage. "Lucy! You should go next!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked slightly embarrassed, "But…"

"I heard you can sing! Come on, it's fun!" Lisanna encouraged.

"Okay?"

This Place:

_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere  
I'm doing my best  
for the sake of my dear comrades.  
Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere  
We'll definitely reach  
that place called 'hope'._

_Nothing but worrying,_  
_and so, nothing but feeling down._  
_Sorry for always causing you to worry._

_Don't mind, no matter when,_  
_for always calling out to me,_  
_for always staying by my side, Thank you._

_Traveling around the world,_  
_grasping onto so many dreams,_  
_if I could connect to this moment shared with everyone._

_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_Only at this place_  
_a soothing wind blows._  
_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_These kind of days,_  
_I want to keep it close to my heart, for a long long time._

_Being hurt,_  
_and then hurting people,_  
_just as I thought, becoming sad is what I don't want._

_But if I'm alone,_  
_I won't be able to quarrel with anyone,_  
_let alone have such fun at festivals._

_Painting such grand dreams,_  
_Casting a spell for smiles,_  
_Let's believe together, Let's make a wish_  
_for everyone's happiness._

_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_That smile_  
_gives me the power._  
_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_This treasure_  
_must be one of a kind, I'm sure._

_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_Only at this place_  
_a warm atmosphere wafts._  
_Every day, Every night, Every time, Everywhere_  
_These kind of days,_

_I want to keep it close to my heart, for a long long time._

Juvia saw how attentively Gray was listening. "Juvia volunteers!"

Magic Smile:

_If I'm with you  
Love and dreams can turn magical  
C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_In a powerful world_  
_full of problems_  
_I yearned a bit for_

_The halted time_  
_starts to move_  
_after I met you_

_Why are we born and living?_  
_I don't need a difficult answer_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, honest and nice_  
_Simple feelings_  
_are the most precious_  
_On those sad nights_  
_Turn overflowing tears into strength_  
_C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_No matter how strong you are_  
_You hold uneasiness in your heart_

_You're not alone_  
_I'm here_  
_You and I are like the same_

_While continuing to fight with loneliness_  
_Today, tomorrow, or one-hundred years later_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, we'll connect_  
_Because of frank words I want to tell you_  
_If I'm with you_  
_Love and dreams can turn magical_  
_C'mon, anywhere_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, honest and nice_  
_Simple feelings_  
_are the most precious_  
_On those sad nights_  
_Turn overflowing tears into strength_  
_C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_The magic of you and I._

"Good job Juvia," Gray told the water mage.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia smiled.

"…now it's my turn."

"No way! I wanted to go!" Natsu stopped him from going onto the stage.

"How about a duet?" Cana suggested.

Blow Away:

_We will blow away against the headwind  
Changing everything into power, rising  
Blow away, even overcoming sadness itself  
Now, we will seize the light of hope_

_Burn! I swear with these blazing fists_  
_I'll give it my all every time, for real_  
_Freeze! I'll chill even my hesitation_  
_'Cause I'll paint the future I believe in_

_Just tell me whenever you feel like you're losing_  
_'Cause I'll come over and help you out!_  
_No thanks, I don't need your help, but whatever,_  
_I guess I owe you a little._

_We can blow away, breaking any wall on the way_  
_Thoughts power our courage, rising_  
_Blow away, even overcoming pain itself_  
_Believe in our strongest bonds!_  
_Together with the best friends ever!_

_Soul! Overcome the fear that makes you tremble_  
_For I can now see the important things coming, for real_  
_Go! With these unstoppable emotions,_  
_We'll protect those that are important to us_

_It's a problem whenever you dash off all by yourself_  
_Just turn around and you'll see, everyone is here_  
_Aren't you sounding too cool? But never mind,_  
_Let's go! Let's combine our powers!_

_We will blow away against the headwind_  
_Changing everything into power, rising_  
_Blow away, even overcoming sadness itself_  
_Believe in the best future there'll be_  
_Now, we will seize the light of hope_

_We can blow away, standing up as many times as needed_  
_Thoughts power our courage, rising_  
_Blow away, even overcoming pain itself_  
_Believe in our strongest bonds!_  
_Together with the best friends ever!_

"I could sing better," Laxus boasted.

"100x better!" Freed added.

"Can you really?" Bixlow looked at Laxus in awe.

"I trust in Laxus's skill," Evergreen told her Thunder God Tribe members.

Break Through:

_He's a simple-minded but pure guy  
In his eyes it was always reflected  
the important things, things of the future  
Things like "what is real strength?"_

_I remembered you_  
_and my tiny self became funny_  
_I'll throw out everything and show you a miracle_

_Ahead, ahead, further ahead, let's run with all our strength_  
_It was destiny when I thought things are absolutely like this_  
_With the utmost voice, filled with our soul we'll crush them_  
_You may go look at the guidebook but it won't get you anywhere_

_When fighting against each other's true feelings_  
_I thought we wouldn't comprehend each other_  
_but it never disappeared_  
_Small fragments remain in my heart_

_You say that you can't see it_  
_I will no longer escape_  
_With this one body, I'll show you a miracle_

_Ahead, ahead, further ahead, let's run with all our strength_  
_It was destiny when I thought things are absolutely like this_  
_With the utmost voice, filled with our soul we'll crush them_

_You may go look at the guidebook but it won't get you anywhere._

"That's Laxus for you!"

"Who's going now?" Mira asked.

"Okay! Now it's my turn!" Gajeel stopped half way when he heard the small sky dragon.

"Umm…I want to try," Wendy said nervously.

"Do your best!" Levy told her.

Amazing Blessings:

_Hitomi wo samaseba subarashii asa ni deau  
Takusan sagasou omoi kiri tanoshii koto_

_Tokei no hari isogi ashi de doko e tsurete iku no_  
_Kowakunai yo isshoda mono te wo tsunaide iyou_

_Shin kokyuushite senobishite sora chikaku naru_  
_O-hi-sama no you na yasashii nukumori minna no egao_

_Oukiku nattara minna no you ni nareru kana_  
_Yowamushi nakimushi tokidoki ne kao wo dasu yo_

_Chirabatteru musuu no hoshi wazukana hikari demo_  
_Koko ni iru yo arittake no ai wo kimi no moto he_

_Ikite iru kara kizu tsuite yoru fukaku naru_  
_Onaji kimochi de kokoro yose aeba hora motodouri_

_Shin kokyuushite senobishite sora chikaku naru_

_Ai suru hito wo mamoritai ima tsuyoku naru_  
_Towa ni mebaeru hibi wa PUREZENTO ouki na KISEKI_

"Good job Wendy," Lucy told her.

"Thanks Lucy-san."

Gajeel didn't let Mira ask for more volunteers, he quickly got onto of the stage and just as fast, began to sing his song.

Metallic Kiss:

_BACHIBACHI hibana chirashite Kobushi o majieta AITSU mo  
Itsu kara ka So tagai no yume Ki ni natte ta ki ga tsuiteita  
Kami wa nabiite mo Ore wa nabikane-e  
BIMYOU na kyouri ni Tokidoki DOKIDOKI shite iru ze_

_Yasashisa to iu SUITSU dake ja hinketsu sa Tetsubun hokyouu wa MASUTO_  
_Hara ga heccha tatakaene-e itazura wa KYUUTO na honno sa_

_METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de_  
_Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW_  
_METARIKKU KISSU bukiyou no SHAI na SUTOROOKU_  
_BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu_

_Otoko mo onna mo NEKO MO Hade ni yariatta AITSU mo_  
_Minna mina So iki terunda ze Dakara tomodachi to iu wake sa_  
_Mono wa kowashite mo ai wa kowasene-e_  
_KAJOU na hogo wa GAJIGAJI ganjigarame ni naru ze_

_Omote da urada shiroda kuroda to Uwasa-banashi shichi juu go-nichi shi terya ii_  
_Sunao ja nai hyaku mo shouchi nareai wa sabitsuku motto da ze_

_METARIKKU KISSU shibire teru no sa ARUPEJIO no_  
_Kaidan wo noboru oto ni WOW - WOW_  
_METARIKKU KISSU goujou mono no zange no uta_  
_KOUDO wa SEPIA na MEMORI utsushidasu_

_GARAKUTA datte shiwake sa re AH_  
_Sashinobe rareta atatakai te kitto wasurenai_

_(Oh, believe me)_  
_METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de_  
_Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW_  
_METARRIKU KISSU hamidashii no RASUTO NANBAA_  
_BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu_

"Gajeel actually did a good job?" They all asked in unison.

Gajeel scoffed and made his way towards Levy. "Aren't you going?"

Levy looked down. A small smile formed on her lips. "Not today…"

* * *

**~All the songs are from Fairy Tail! They are OP's, ED's, and character songs. Sorry, I couldn't find the English translation for Wendy and Gajeel's song! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate each and everyone of them! Oh, and thanks for the read!**

**Side-note:Over the previous week, I had a chance to re-read my previous chapters and found a couple of errors and a couple of things I wanted to change, so I slightly edited and corrected some mistakes.~**


End file.
